


I Won't Say (I Want You)

by CapnTaya



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: BodyGaurd AU, F/F, Fingering, Josie is a Good Girl, Oral Sex, Penelope is a Bodygaurd, She lives to tease Penelope, Smut, Spanking, They're both Horny Af, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnTaya/pseuds/CapnTaya
Summary: Lizzie's newest bodyguard is a woman hired by her fiancée and she's everything Josie is looking for in a one night stand. But it's hard when they keep walking circles around each other because Lizzie's bodyguard is loyal to her job.OrJosie is a tease that wants to fuck her sisters smoking hot bodyguard.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, background Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 76
Kudos: 386





	1. Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> It's the season of giving

She was supposed to be on an epic shop-a-thon with her sister in Escada, but instead they are stuck in the Apple store because Lizzie needs someone to fix her phone. Her phone stopped working at brunch and she’s afraid to be off the grid so now Lizzie dragged her along to wait for a so-called genius to fix it for her.

“I’m just heading around the corner.” Josie murmurs to her sister. She was fed up listening to this teenager try to ‘woo’ Lizzie with his ‘tech’ skills. She didn’t even wait for her sister's answer as she already walked out the store. They live on the outskirts of the city and visit the shops at the heart of the city a lot, so she knows where she is going.

Josette Saltzman is all grown up and secretly wearing something naughty beneath her studious student uniform consisting of a short skirt and a hoodie. All though that’s not what she’s wearing today. 

Today she’s got her Jimmy Choo fuck-me boots zippered over her skinny Sevens and a wool jacket over a silk camisole because it is December and her nipples can only take on so much cold. She slings her thin purse strap over her shoulder and joins the Sunday flow of shoppers on the cobblestone sidewalk. 

She walks into Victoria Secrets. It’s not the usual place she likes to buy her private collection of lingerie, but it will do, over waiting for her sisters’ phone to be fixed. Inside is a sea of silk and lace. Satin cups and black ribbons, it oozes feminine power and celebrates all things sexy. Just what Josie needs to help boost her confidence.

“Need any help?” A young sales girl approached Josie with a fake smile, looking entirely done with her job for it only being the afternoon.

“I’m going to look around for a bit.” Josie answered and the young sales girl nodded, more than happy to walk away.

Josie smirked to herself, letting out a small laugh as she examined the ‘Hello Kitty’ thongs.

“Something funny, Miss Saltzman?”

Damn it.

Josie sighed and rolled her eyes. She kept her back to Penelope. Her sister’s new incredibly hot bodyguard hired by her fiancée. Her secret crush, with short black hair, sharp features and hypnotizing green eyes. Her totally off-limits babysitter for the weekend, now that Lizzie is back in town. “How did you find me? Did you put a tracking device in my purse?”

Penelope laughs quietly and walks around the display until Josie’s got a view of her slim fitted black dress pants and satin dress shirt. Josie doesn’t know how a bodyguard could wear that and be comfortable to take on any action when needed, but she guessed Penelope isn’t really meant to look like a bodyguard.

Her shirt fits tight around her perky breast and flows down loosely until it is tucked into her pants at the front. There is probably a hard set of abs under there, but Josie has never gotten close enough to test that theory. 

Josie’s eyes don’t look up at Penelope’s face. Instead her eyes stay focused on her chest. She blushes before she looks back down at the display of panties in front of her. 

Josie is totally fine with Penelope knowing that she is thinking about her tits. Penelope’s not fine with it, but that’s her problem.

Penelope clears her throat and crosses her arms over her chest, swinging a collection of Lizzie's and Josie’s shopping bags in front of her body, blocking off any further free views for anyone in the store. “Your sister said I might find you in here.”

“And you left Lizzie alone?”

“Hope showed up.” Of course, she did. That meant her shopping spree time with her sister was over. Well shit.

“Then I guess I’ll just head home.” Josie says quietly. She isn’t even trying to hide her disappointment. She doesn’t get to see her sister that often anymore now that she’s in college and her sister moved in with Hope, another town over.

“You can head home if you want.” Penelope mocked her and outrage surges all through Josie’s body.

She picks up a thong that has bonus straps meant to torment the person looking at the wearer and holds it up between them. “What? Don’t think I should do that _Penelope._ ” Josie puts a mock on her name. “You think I should buy these panties and wear them out tonight? Maybe get peeled out of them by a hot girl I just met at the end of the night?”

Josie is being a whiny brat and she doesn’t even care. So, she stares a Penelope, daring her -fucking _daring_ her- to tell her she can do whatever she wants, because she can.

Penelope stares back at her, her face unreadable and not full of attitude like Josie’s. 

“I don’t think Hope is planning on going to dinner with you two, if that is your concern.” She finally says and it only pisses Josie off more. She exhales loudly as she tries to pull herself together. Let Penelope think she’s a haughty bitch. Josie doesn’t care.

“Miss Saltzman,” she starts and Josie spins the thong around the tip of her pointer finger before she drops it back on the display with the others.

“I’m not a child. You can call me Josie, or nothing at all. That would be my preference.” Josie swings past her. She would have made Penelope wait outside the changing room while she tried on the lacy material and maybe even a lacy bra to match because the thought makes her achy and wet, but she wasn’t in the mood to tease her today.

She stops at the entrance of the store and meets Penelope’s emerald gaze head on who was following close in her trail. “Call the driver.”

“Yes… Josie.” Her jaw clenches and she grabs her phone out of her pocket.

-x-

Penelope gives Josie a wide distance of space on the way to the car. She’s pissed at her and it’s her job not to react. Penelope can be her emotion punching bag to a point if she needs it.

Penelope isn’t Josie’s bodyguard so she doesn’t get to enforce protection by walking in front of her, seeking out any possible threats.

Unfortunately, walking behind Josie comes with its own set of problems.

She’s off limits, not because Penelope works for her family and is her sister’s bodyguard, but also because she’s four years younger than her. 

But it’s hard when she’s taunting Penelope with lace panties in her face and wearing jeans that accentuate her ass so well. Penelope would love nothing more than to smack her childish ways out of her ass right now.

Another reason Josie Saltzman is off limits. Penelope would punish her until her ass was rosy red and she’d be panting and begging Penelope to stop. Then she would haul her up to her knees and taunt her with how wet she is for her. Penelope would press her hips into her sore bottom and make her remember who is in charge.

Penelope isn’t usually a jealous woman, but when she thinks of Josie with someone else, her chest tightens up. She couldn’t just hook up with Josie, it would need to be exclusive. Which is exactly why she keeps her distance from Josie.

Penelope isn’t an idiot. She sees how Josie looks at her with wanting eyes. It can never happen though. The image of Josie naked and on all fours flashes through Penelope’s head again and she needs to swing the bags she is carrying in front of her to rid her dirty thoughts. 

Josie ducks her head as she bends down and makes her way into the limousine. Penelope gets a reminder that she’s one of the richest twenty-one-year old's in the country. She’s the youngest of two and on paper a good girl. A straight A student and not a wild child like her older sister Lizzie. Penelope liked Lizzie until she was pissing her off by ditching her for Hope.

Penelope shuts the door behind Josie when she sits down and makes her way to the passenger seat. She wasn’t being subtle with Josie, that’s for sure. It’s been four months of them circling around each other and two months of Penelope getting herself off to her fantasy of Josie on her knees, her teaching Josie how to eat her out just the way she likes. 

Two months of Penelope punishing herself for being a pervert but it doesn’t stop her from doing it again the next time she gets home after seeing Josie for the day or even a few hours. She imagines Josie sliding down her body slowly, sucking her nipples then making her way down to kiss her abs.

Penelope groaned and shook her head.

-x-

Josie was sitting in a restaurant with Lizzie later that day. Neither of them was eating, instead drinking a bottle of expensive wine and discussing the small things of life that were going on since they’ve been apart. “I’d do anything for you Lizzie.”

“Same to you, Josie.” Lizzie said as she raised her glass, nodding her head.

“Even let me date Penelope?”

Lizzie laughed. “No, not that.”

“I didn’t want to date her anyways.” Lizzie gave her a look and Josie stuck her tongue out at her. “I don’t! I just want her to…”

“Ew, that is even worse, Jo.”

“Why?”

Lizzie gaped before she closed her mouth and shrugged, “You’re right. It’s not. Do I need to give you a safe sex lecture?”

“No. I just want… It’s time, you know?”

Lizzie winced. “Stay a kid forever.” Josie shook her head. “Then be safe. Because a woman like Penelope-” She cuts herself off and takes a long fortifying gulp of her wine. “She can overwhelm you if you aren’t careful.”

“She’s been ignoring all of my advances. I doubt she’ll even want to hook up.”

“Have you tried being straight with her?”

“What?” Josie’s cheeks turned red. _Straight_ should not be a part of her vocabulary when it involved anything with Penelope.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to seduce her or something.”

Maybe. Josie cleared her throat. “How else… Help me out.”

“Josie, if you play games, she’s not going to know you want more. Just be straight with her.”

“Was that what it was like for you and Hope?” They talked about almost everything, but they never talked about how she started dating Hope. Probably because it started with something dirty, at least that’s what Josie gathered from the news, YouTube and anything on social media really.

Making a face and reaching for her wine, Josie retracted her question. “Never mind, don’t answer that.”

Lizzie laughed. “It’s different for everyone. We had strong feelings in the beginning.”

Josie giggled and Lizzie realized she had way too much wine in her system to even nod correctly. “No more wine for you.”

“Of course not.” Josie reached for the bottle and Lizzie didn’t stop her from filling up her glass for the third time that night. 

“Looks like your ride is here.” Lizzie nodded to Penelope at the entrance of the restaurant. Josie didn’t look. “What do you want from her?”

“Sex.” Josie said immediately.

“Then go get it.” Lizzie responded as she took Josie’s glass of wine out of her hand and emptied it with one swallow.

“Really?”

“I’m going to call Hope to pick me up.” Lizzie pulled her phone out. “Don’t get hurt.”

“Oh please, your bodyguard isn’t going to hurt me.” _Not even if I beg her to._

“Right. Don’t hurt her then.” She smirks before standing up and leaving the restaurant.

Josie took a deep breath, placing some bills on the table before she stood. When she turned around, Penelope was standing not too far from her. Blocking Josie’s line of sight with her dark hair and suit that fits slim to her body in all the right places. Josie's heart pounded in her chest. She shook her hair out and gave Penelope a nervous smile. Lizzie had gotten her hopes up and Josie thinks it’ll work. She’s got this.

-x-

Penelope can handle Josie being coy, prissy and her waving lace lingerie in her face, but she can’t handle Josie being nervous. Josie is a woman, a young beautiful woman who is wearing her heart on her sleeve. 

The little black dress swings around Josie’s hips and her hair bounces on her shoulders as she makes her way over to Penelope. The whole picture is the definition of temptation. Long, smooth legs, black heels. Bright eyes and lips with a hint of a shiny color. Enough to draw Penelope’s eyes to her plump lips. Penelope knows when she kisses her, she’ll taste an eager, ready woman. 

_If_ . Not _when_ Penelope kisses her.

Not if either. 

Penelope is not going to kiss her.

Penelope is going to break her heart and it’s going to hurt.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, taking a deep breath to refrain from reaching out to touch Josie.

She stops walking in front of Penelope. Her heels make her almost a foot taller than her and Penelope gets the perfect view of Josie’s tits in that dress that, upon closer inspection, looks like it’s offering her breast up for a taste.

“I can escort you where you want to go next.” Penelope said, looking around Josie.

A small smile twists at her lips. “Do you…” Josie trailed off, squaring her shoulders. The nerves leave her face, she may be young and innocent but she’s strong as steel to her core. “I want ice cream.”

Penelope didn’t know what Josie was going to say but she certainly didn’t expect that. “Ice cream? That’s all?”

Josie grins, her eyes crinkling. “Nope. That’s not all. But I want that first. Can we do that?”

“Yes, we can get you ice cream.”

They hit a Cold Stone a few blocks away from the restaurant and Josie can’t decide what flavor she wants. She chooses four flavors before Penelope cuts her off and pays for her. They walk back outside making their way to Josie’s apartment. Penelope glances at Josie in only her small black dress. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Josie says, “But it’s not much further away.”

Penelope takes her jacket off and slings it around Josie’s shoulders. She isn’t carrying her gun this weekend so she doesn’t need to keep her jacket on. “Let’s get you back to your apartment.”

“But I need milk to go with my ice cream.” Josie whined with an innocent look.

“I know what you’re doing.” Penelope muttered as they continued their stroll.

“What am I doing?”

“You’re turning this into a date.”

Josie laughed. “This is the worst world’s worst date.” Penelope snorted. “I honestly just want ice cream and milk.”

“This was a trap.” Penelope whispered. They were at the apartment building now and Penelope held the door for Josie to enter.

“It’s not a trap.” She whispered in Penelope’s ear as she passed by. They took the elevator up to her apartment and Penelope had every intent to drop off the ice cream and leave, but Josie pushed her onto one of the stools at the kitchen bar.

“Lizzie said I should just tell you what I want. So, we should talk about what kind of sex we should have.” _Jesus._

“We’re not going to have sex.” Even as Penelope says it, she feels the heat go straight below her belt at the thought of getting naked together, of tasting every last inch of her.

“I just want sex. Nothing else.”

Penelope wants to tell her that there are a million other girls out there, or guys, to help her with that problem, no strings attached or drama, but the words die in her throat. She grunted instead. A sound that should turn her off since it reveals her as an idiot incapable of speech.

“No.” Penelope said, putting the bag of different ice creams on the bar. “Not another word either or no ice cream for you.”

Josie gasped, and her eyes twinkled when she sucked in her lips. She kicked off her heels in the middle of the kitchen floor and Penelope felt heat fill up her body again at the sight of her bare feet. She trailed over to Penelope, pulling off her jacket and placing it back over the rightful owners’ shoulders. 

She walked over to the other side of the bar and pulled out the vanilla ice cream tub from the bag, taking off the lid. She leaned over the bar, showing off her cleavage and swiped her tongue on the top of the ice cream, batting her eyes at Penelope.

When Penelope doesn’t react, at least not outwardly, Josie rolled her eyes and proceeded to lick the ice cream a few more times. Some of it melts down the side of her mouth and Josie laps it up with her tongue, not letting any of it fall. Penelope feels pleasure twist in her stomach as she transcribes what she’s seeing in front of her into an X-rated fantasy of Josie on her knees in front of her, lapping at her dripping slit.

_Aw, fuck._

Penelope crossed her legs and Josie laughed.

Josie dips her pointer finger in the ice cream and whispers, “Yummy.” as she sucks her finger off and releases it with a pop.

“Stop it.”

“Make me.” Josie winked.

They stare at each other, while Josie continues to dip her finger in the ice cream and licks or sucks it off. “Fine, you’ve got my full attention, why me?” 

“You’re sexy.”

“Try harder.”

“You’re a good girl.” _Not even a little bit._ Penelope snorted. Josie waved her off. “Even with our fucked-up family and drama you soothe Lizzie over when she needs the help. You’re good with her, you get her. And everyone knows that’s impossible.”

“That’s my job.”

Josie shakes her head. “No. I’ve grown up around people in your line of work. Nobody just does the job, no questions asked. Everybody has an angle.”

That makes Penelope so mad at her father, he is a grade-A ass. “They should.”

“They don’t. But you do.” Josie held Penelope’s gaze. She licked her lips. “And you want me.”

“No-”

“Don’t deny it. You want me.” She repeats in a quick breath. “You’re a good girl and I want this. I want you to have sex with me because you’re a good girl and you’re sexy and you want me. I want you too, in case that wasn’t clear. But just for sex.”

“Whoa. Slow down.” If Penelope thought Lizzie was the earnest one, it was because she hadn’t had this conversation with Josie yet. “I do want you. Any human would. And I’m flattered that you think I’m good enough for you, but you don’t really know me. And if you did, you wouldn’t want me.”

“What matters is you wouldn’t kiss and tell. I don’t think knowing you matters for a one-night stand. I just need to trust that you won’t hurt me, and you’ll wash your fingers before you fuck me senseless, that kind of thing.”

“That’s not being a good girl Josie. That’s just… Don’t have sex with anyone who uses that as the basic ground rules.”

“I haven’t.”

“Good.” Penelope glared at her. “But the answer is still no.”

Josie places the cover over the ice cream tub and places it into the freezer along with the others. Penelope watches her, “it’s not that I don’t want to. You’re gorgeous.” Josie didn’t say anything. Penelope is breaking her heart.

“You break every single one of my rules and I definitely don’t seduce women younger than me.”

Josie whirls around. “I am not much younger than you.”

“Another reason is this is against my rules.” Penelope said drily.

“I have to admit, banging my sister’s bodyguard is hot. So, if you keep pinpointing the forbidden aspect of why we can’t, that’s just going to convince me that we should.”

“I’m not convincing you of anything. I’m just stating the facts.” Josie walks around the bar and stops in front of Penelope, swirling her seat around until her back is against the bar. Rookie mistake. Penelope is now trapped between a determined sexy woman and a bar. And she’s no rookie.

“You’ve got rules.” Josie whispered, her wine and vanilla laced breath filling up Penelope’s senses, her lips twisted into a smirk. “And you think I can’t play within them?”

“Something like that.”

“You want to tell me what these rules are?”

“Nope. I want you to go to bed.”

“Tuck me in.”

“Not going to happen.” Penelope stands up and Josie turns around. Her long, honey brown waves spilling down her back as she glances back at Penelope over her shoulder.

“If you won’t come tuck me in, the least you could do is unzip my dress.”

Penelope cleared her throat. “You got into it; you can get yourself out of it.”

“I had help from Lizzie, actually, but okay.” She twists her arm behind her back. _Fuck, how is she that bendy?_ This is getting out of Penelope’s control. Josie’s fingertips pull the zipper with a tug and a triangle of skin shows. There was no bra underneath. Is she wearing _anything_ under that dress?

Penelope is close to breaking. She doesn’t think Josie realized how far she pushed her and she doesn’t want her to know. She scrubbed her hand over her face. “I don’t get involved with clients, or the family of clients. I don’t have one-night stands. And those are just some reasons why this can’t happen. What happens when you wake up from this hormone driven fun fest?”

Josie’s face slacks and fuck is Penelope an asshole.

“I’m the last person to romanticize sex, but-”

“Then don’t.” Josie says, crossing her arms over her chest. The straps on her dress loose and wobbly as one falls down the edge of her shoulder. All it would take is a shrug and it would drop down her arm exposing the top of her breast. Penelope can’t take her gaze off of it. “Don’t romanticize anything. Clearly I haven’t done a good enough job at making it clear that I’m only looking for a safe hook up.”

“I told you I don’t do casual hook ups, so you’re out of luck.”

Josie frowns, her lower lip plumping out in a way that says _taste me, taste me then tell me you don’t want me_. “What do you do?”

“All due respect, Miss Saltzman, that’s none of your business.” Josie uncrosses her arms and her dress slips a bit. Penelope looks away because she can’t stop staring at the bare bit of Josie’s chest. “And we need to stop talking about sex.”

“I thought your rule was that you always had to be in charge.” Josie whispered and Penelope snapped her head up to look at her. Penelope walks closer to her and she’s right where Josie wants her, and fuck she’s where she wants to be too. 

Penelope wants her. She isn’t going to let herself have her of course. But she’s lying to the both of them when she says she wants Josie to go to bed. She wants Josie to drop her dress and come over to her in her arms, hot, needy, innocent and wet. “That goes without saying.”

“That you’d be in charge?” Josie asks, voice breathy and seductive. “And it would be good as long as I do what I’m told?”

Penelope doesn’t have an answer for that so she sticks with her lame offer, “we can’t happen.”

“Fine. I apologize for wanting to get in your pants.”

Penelope stares into her eyes and wonders how the hell she held out for so long. She steps forward and slides her arms around Josie, pushing her flush against her. 

She definitely shouldn’t bring her mouth up to kiss her.

But that’s exactly what Penelope did.

And it was fucking worth it.


	2. Let Me Fly

Penelope’s hands slide into Josie’s hair and hold her head in place as she kisses her hard, then soft, then hard again until Josie whimpers and opens up for her.

All Josie can think is, “Oh my God, she tastes so good,” and then, “Wow, she smells even better,” before her heart starts beating too erratically for her to even comprehend thoughts.

Penelope is kissing her like Josie has wanted her to for months. _Months._ Penelope’s tongue is teasing hers; her lips are softer than Josie imagined and so much better, and her hands are _everywhere._

She squeezes Josie’s hips first, then her waist, and then-

Josie gasps into her mouth as Penelope’s palm covers her breast through the loose fabric of her dress, her thumb finding Josie’s nipple with unerring confidence.

Penelope freezes and that just won’t due for Josie. She wraps her arms around her neck and pushes her breast closer into her hand at the same time, and Penelope kisses her again, deeper this time.

Yes, yes, yes, _yes please._

Penelope’s mouth is hot and tastes like sweet cherry lip balm. Her tongue slides against Josie’s again, deeper, faster, and with each stroke her tongue lights something dangerous inside of Josie. Something, that she’s pretty sure that once it starts to burn, it’s not going to be able to stop.

_Light me up_ Josie thinks. _Light me up and let me fly because I’m so ready for you._ Josie’s been a good girl and all of her friends did this years ago. And regularly now. But Josie waited until she was sure she was ready. Although nothing could have really prepared her for this. But she waited until she knew what losing control was like.

She probably knew better than Penelope does, but she doesn’t need to tell her all the filthy family secrets just to hook up with her. Since she’s Lizzie’s bodyguard, she already knows anyway.

But that prickling defensiveness is fuel on the fire inside Josie. Penelope didn’t think she was ready, but now she’s kissing her and touching her and _oh yes_ , Josie is ready.

Penelope’s fingertips have found bare skin against her chest and she’s tugging down Josie’s dress.

Josie is ready, and she’s-

Stopping.

This time when Penelope is freezing it isn’t only for a second. She doesn’t kiss Josie again, no matter how close she presses herself against her.

She holds Josie tight, but her mouth is buried in her hair now and she’s locking herself down. Josie can feel it in her arms as all her muscles start to relax and she’s proven time and time again, that she’s willing to disappoint herself and Josie. So, Josie isn’t holding out any hope that she will convince herself the rest to get back in the kissing and more.

“You’re a frustrating woman.” Penelope whispered, rather roughly in her hair.

“So, you do think of me as a woman.” Josie sighed. At least that is a bittersweet victory.

Penelope huffs at that and they stand there, hugging for another long moment before she finally says quietly, “Key takeaway is that you’re frustrating.”

“I beg to differ.” Josie smiles because she got one hell of a kiss from today and she refuses to see that as failure. “I take it you weren’t planning on kissing me?”

“I was trying to explain why we can’t happen… So, yeah. I wasn’t planning on kissing you.”

“But you did.”

“I did.”

“It was… Hot.”

Penelope’s grip tightens around Josie for a second. “Unbelievably hot. If I were any other woman…”

“Or If I were any other woman?”

“No. You’re perfect just the way you are.” Penelope’s lips dust lightly over Josie’s, then she deepens the kiss just long enough for her tongue to brush hers. Josie’s insides flutter at the angsty hope that they might do more but Penelope pulls back.

“Penelope?”

She shakes her head. “I can’t. And it’s not because I don’t want you. But I won’t like myself in the morning and neither will you.”

“I will. How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not asking for more than one night?”

Penelope’s mouth tightens into a firm line. “I’m done with working for the Mikaelsons’. This is my last weekend with Lizzie.” _What?_ Josie shrinks back from her, first inside the circle of her arms, then Penelope lets her go. “I should have told you earlier.”

Josie can’t look at her. She wouldn’t be able to look at herself either so it’s a good thing there aren’t any mirrors in her line of sight. Josie stares over Penelope’s shoulder. She wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole because she doesn’t want Penelope to see her reacting like this. Like anything. She pushes as much indifference into her voice as she can. “Thank you for telling me before…”

Penelope lets her trail off, nodding. They both know what she means. “Now you understand.”

_No, I don’t._ Because Josie still wants her. Still misses her mouth on hers and her arms around her. Even if it would have just been for one night. She wanted to have Penelope.

And now Penelope is going to fade out of her life. So, she’s right. Penelope was never hers to begin with.

“Go back to school Josie. Find a nice girl or guy who worships the ground you walk on, who keeps you safe and makes you feel like a goddess.”

Josie huffs a laugh because the only person she trusts to keep her safe is standing right in front of her. Too bad she doesn’t meet two of the criteria. “Pipe dream.”

“It’s not.” Penelope’s voice is rougher than sandpaper as she stares at Josie. “You haven’t given it a try, have you? Have you even dated anyone your own age?”

No. Josie clenches her jaw and stares at her. “I think you made it clear that your sex life was none of my business, so… Ditto. None of your business, Ms. Park.”

Penelope shoves her hands in her pockets. Tension is vibrating off of her. “Why haven’t you?”

“Because I couldn’t!” Josie yelled, startling the both of them. Penelope moves closer and Josie shakes her head at her. She doesn’t need to be comforted. She exhales roughly. “You know how fucked up my family is. I never wanted to be like them. But I am, you know? I don’t want to date someone from school. So I guess the apple doesn’t fall-“

“Stop it.” Penelope is closer again. Push. Pull. Yes. No. They're the worst kind of any motion machine.

Josie nods. They definitely need to stop this. Penelope has been saying this all night. Josie stumbles backwards into the entryway of the kitchen. “Yeah. Good night.”

“Josie…”

“Don’t.” Josie shakes her head. “Thank you for the ice cream. And the kiss. The rest of it… I’m going to pretend it didn’t happen, and I trust you will do the same.”

Penelope’s jaw flexes and her eyes glitter with frustration but she doesn’t say anything else. She just watches Josie back off into her room.

Josie closes the door with a little more force than necessary.

When she wakes up in the morning, Penelope is gone.

-x-

It’s late. After eleven and Josie is sitting in the window of Mystic Grill when she sees a big-ass SUV pull up across the street. It gets her attention because this is a residential neighborhood and that kind of car screams, “don’t fuck with me, I’ll drive you over.”

Josie is so messed up that it turns her on a little. It’s her dirty little secret.

Then Penelope climbs out of the driver’s side of the giant SUV and Josie is ogling.

She’s in a suit, like always. That turns Josie on, even as she starts to slowly remember the memory left between them almost a year ago. Josie squirmed in her chair and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head. Why does the one girl that makes Josie want to lose her V-card have to be her sister’s bodyguard?

Why can’t she fall head over heels for a softball player or a kinky gamer boy?

_You know why_ a slimy little voice whispers in the back of Josie’s head. She’s going to take a therapy appointment when she’s done studying.

She doesn’t look away from Penelope as she glances around then walks up the entrance of Mystic Grill. It’s a good thing Josie’s back is to the entrance. She stopped looking out the window and back at her laptop.

“Josie?”

Penelope Park is a woman. And Josie is sitting there like a mute idiot in sweatpants and a hoodie. She isn’t even wearing a bra.

And while her brain is a stuttering mess, failing to compute, Penelope obviously has no problem.

She gives Josie a concerned look. “What are you doing out so late?”

_Oh, for fuck sakes, I’m obviously a college student, not a fucking child._

Clearly their last fight didn’t make a strong enough impression and _that_ pisses Josie off more than anything else. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Josie meant to be bitchy but the tone in her voice even surprises her.

“You don’t?” Penelope gave her a look that was hard to decipher. Part judgement, maybe part derision? Josie doesn’t know, she doesn’t like it.

“No. I don’t. Last time I checked you don’t work for my sister anymore.”

“You think my concern for you is professional?” Her eyes glitter when she leans over. Her right-hand rests on the back of Josie’s chair. Her thumb rubbing her shoulder and Josie can feel it through her hoodie. Penelope puts her left hand on the table and she’s right in Josie’s face now, and the look on her face now isn’t mysterious anymore. She’s mad.

At Josie.

For studying at eleven at night.

She’s an asshole.

Josie laughs because she was raised by assholes. Intimidation doesn’t work on her. “What are you doing?”

“Clearing something up.”

“And just what is that?”

“My concern for you is incredibly personal. My concern about you being out in the middle of night is about how you get home, who you go home with and what you do when you get there. The only answers I like to those questions are safe, nobody and nothing.”

“You don’t want me to...” Josie blinks. Penelope is close enough that she can see the small specks of gold in her eyes. “I’m not on a hot day here, obviously.”

“Why can’t you study at home?”

“There are distractions at home. And why don’t you sit down like a normal person while we have this conversation? Do you need to hulk over me?”

Penelope smirked and straightened up, adjusting her jacket and sitting down, her knee dangerously close to rubbing against Josie’s leg.

“Here’s the thing.” Josie tapped her finger against her lower lip and gave Penelope a thoughtful look. It’s all very deliberate, of course. After the last time they saw each other, Josie needed to regain the upper hand. She was off-balance with Penelope and that won’t due.

“The thing?” Penelope grins and leans in. She’s playing with Josie too.

“You were a jerk to me the last time I saw you.”

She nodded. “I was.”

Josie watches her gaze drop to her mouth, which makes her think of kissing her.

_Does she know her mouth is tugged tight like that? Under tension because she wants to lean in and kiss me too?_

Eyes up, Josie. “And now you’re being all flirty.”

Penelope jerks her gaze to meet Josie’s. Pure want is in her eyes. Josie knows the feeling. “I’m not.” Penelope growled.

“You _so_ are. And you’re a jerk to pretend otherwise.”

“At least I’m consistent.”

“What?”

Penelope shrugged.

Well enough of this conversation then. “Okay, I’m heading home.”

“I’ll drive you.”

“Nope. I’m fine.”

Josie shoves her laptop into her bag and stands up, making her way to the entrance. Penelope stands up and follows close enough to make the skin on the back of Josie’s neck prickle. She likes it.

She doesn’t get more than six feet down the sidewalk before a hand wraps around her jacket sleeve.

“Enough, Josie.” Penelope growled.

Josie blinked at the bark. “Excuse me?”

“Come with me.” She’s pissed now and Josie should be scared or something but she’s not because Penelope’s hand grabs hers. Her finger’s wrap around hers. Penelope is pulling Josie to her car and Josie’s probably grinning like an idiot.

“Are you going to punish me for being bad?”

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“More than you could ever imagine.”

“You’re enjoying this.”

“I have your full attention. Of course, I’m enjoying this.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want.”

Penelope opens the back door and gestures for Josie’s bag. Josie slides between her and the SUV and puts it down on the back seat, then pressed against Penelope.

“Stop that.”

“Make me.”

Penelope laughed. “I’m more than you can handle.”

“So you keep saying.” Josie whispered.

Penelope’s voice became low but she didn’t stumble at all. It should scare Josie how confident she is about sex but it doesn’t. She can feel herself getting slick and Penelope hasn’t even said anything dirty yet. “You don’t want me to turn you into my fuck toy.”

Well, there’s the dirty. Josie tried and failed not to blush. She doesn’t have experience with being anyone’s fuck toy.

“I’ve been thinking about that.” Josie says, leaning in close enough that their noses almost bump. She grins as Penelope’s jaw clenches because yes, she’s got her.

“Don’t you want to know what I’ve been thinking?”

“I’m not sure I do.”

“Why not?”

“Honestly? I’m afraid if… when you tell me what it is, it’s going to be something that I can live with.”

Josie laughs. “Probably.”

“Don’t tell me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

The echo of what Lizzie had said months earlier is too on-point. Josie snorted, “Maybe I’ll hurt you.”

“Maybe.” But her voice promises that she’s been here, done this before and she’s pretty confident that she’s an asshole.

That’s fine. No reason Josie can’t have a fling with an asshole. Her heart is off limits and not just to Penelope Park.

“You don’t work for my sister’s fiancée anymore. And I’m not asking for a one-night stand anymore. Just a casual, no strings attached continued flirtation. A secret flirtation. Of course. And no fucking. Not yet. Not until you’re ready.” Josie winked. It sounded perfect and so did the helpless grunt Penelope let out in response.

Josie tapped her finger against Penelope’s chest. “What other rules did you have?”

“I honestly can’t remember.”

Josie grinned. “Take me home, Penelope. And the next time I’m out studying late, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“That’s your plan?”

“Do you want me to walk home alone? In the dark and cold?”

Penelope groaned. “Damn it.”

Josie grinned again. “One way or another, you’re going to end up on my speed dial.”

-x-

**Josie: If I told you I was going to study late…**

**Penelope: I’d give you a ride home.**

**Josie: In that case I’m studying later tonight.**

Josie is wearing a dress. She’s wearing a dress because when the wind swirls over her bare legs, the skirt is going to lift up. And she’s going to pretend to hold down the fabric, but not before Penelope pulled up into a spot in front of her and saw her barely there pink underwear underneath. Josie is seriously addicted to seducing her. Penelope poked her head out the window.

“Get in, Josie.” Penelope commanded, using Josie’s preferred name. Though, deep down, Josie preferred when she called her Miss Saltzman. There was something about the way she said it that made her toes curl. Sometimes in rage. But oftentimes in liquid hot desire.

Penelope made her crazy.

“No, you get out here.”

Penelope turned off the car, got out and walked to Josie. She jiggled her keys in her hand giving Josie a stern look.

“Do you wear a suit every day?” Josie asked, eyes hungerly tracing over Penelope’s body.

“Most days.” She said slowly.

“I like it.”

“Good.”

“So, I know you will probably shoot me down, but what the hell. Can I take you out for a drink?”

Penelope opened her mouth to answer but Josie continued speaking.

“To celebrate. It would be a shame to not commemorate our new arrangement…. And I figured booze was the surest way to your heart.” She chuckled nervously.

“How about I buy the drinks?” Penelope offered.

“Will there be lots of compliments with this drink? I think I deserve excessive amounts of praise,” Josie interjected.

Penelope smirked, “There will be some praise. Not too much. Can’t have you getting a big ego or anything.”

They started to walk to the entrance of Mystic Grill, arms brushing. “I guess there’s only room for one over-inflated ego around here, huh?”

“You sure know how to hit a girl where it hurts.” Penelope winced, but it was all in good fun.

“You haven’t seen nothin’ yet, Park.” Josie laughed.

The mood between them was light. It was easy to talk to Penelope when she wasn’t being a pig. It was times like this where she was most dangerous.

Because it was then Josie found herself really liking her again.

-x-

“When I see you drink, I feel like such a lightweight,” Penelope complimented, watching Josie as she downed a shot of bourbon in one go.

Josie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and put her glass down whilst asking the man working at the bar for another round.

Josie was high on her win and Penelope was happy to indulge her.

“I’ve had a lot of practice, my friend.” Josie patted her stomach. “This is a gut of steel.” She sipped on her new shot this time, instead of slamming it back. She wasn’t feeling a buzz yet but she wanted to take it slow. Penelope had seen her sloppy before and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself. Been there, done that.

Penelope twisted in her stool to face Josie. “I’m guessing being in college is just one big party to you then.”

Josie waved to her parents’ neighbors who walked into the busy bar. It was hard for her to go anywhere without seeing someone she knew. She felt like she was always on display. That people analyze and gossiped about every time she drank and every person she drank with and that was because they did. She had no doubt her mother and father would hear about her drinking shots with a sexy woman on a Tuesday night. And they probably won’t even recognize that it’s Penelope.

Whatever.

Josie drinks some more bourbon. “I like fun as much as the next girl, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to slow it down when I need to.”

Penelope finally drank her shot and made a face. Josie laughed. “Not a bourbon fan?”

She cringed, her almost too pretty face twisting into a comical expression. “God no. I’m a vodka girl.”

“Drinking bourbon will build up that tolerance, Park.” Josie patted her stomach and it was hard not to notice the hard muscles under her palm. Damn, the woman was cut. Josie was overcome with an overwhelming desire to see what was beneath her fitted shirt.

Josie cleared her throat and pushed aside the thoughts. She stood up and leaned over the bar to holler at the man over the loud music, “Hey, four shots of vodka please.”

“Four? You trying to kill me, woman?” Penelope asked, shaking her head.

“Maybe I’m just trying to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you.” Josie gave her a wink and Penelope seemed delightfully surprised by her forwardness.

She leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Just so you know… You don’t have to get me drunk to take advantage of me. I’m more than willing.”

Well this was a new Penelope. She doesn’t balance between joking around and seriousness. She has only been serious. Things between them became complicated. And Josie didn’t think she would ever see a flirty side of Penelope.

Josie couldn’t understand how she fell for Penelope without schmoozy charm, or how she let Penelope walk her home and kissed her in her kitchen. And what a kiss had it been. Until she had told Josie that she was leaving and broke her heart. She didn’t even get to use her vibrator that night to think about all the other things she wished they had done.

Josie quickly downed her vodka shots, motioning for Penelope to do the same. Then she got up and walked towards the pool tables. “Come on, Penelope. Let’s hit some balls.”

Penelope took two pool cues from the wall and handed one to Josie. She chalked up the tip while Penelope placed the balls in the rack. “I’m not much of a pool player.”

Josie leaned against the cue, giving her a saucy smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll take it easy on you.”

Penelope’s look was positively smoldering. It made Josie’s toes curl and her insides hum. “Please, don’t,” she said, her voice husky.

_Shit._

“Ladies first.” Penelope swept her hand and Josie gave her a look as if to say “You’re stupid.” Before she bent over the pool cue to line up her shot.

She heard Penelope let out a low groan from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to catch her staring at her ass. Josie raised an eyebrow. “See something you like?

Penelope’s eyes lifted to meet Josie’s. “You have no idea.” She murmured. Josie’s legs almost buckled and her lady bits started to tingle.

_Why couldn’t Penelope be like this when she was working?_

Josie turned back around, sticking her ass out, her dress riding up her thighs and she hit the white ball as hard as she could. Two solid balls sank into the pockets. She stood up slowly, taking her time, letting Penelope get an eyeful before making her way around the side to take another shot.

“Let me guess, you also play pool a lot at those parties.” Penelope smirked. Her cheeks were flushed and her normally well-groomed hair was slightly mussed. The top two buttons on her shirt were open. She was literally the hottest woman Josie had ever laid eyes on.

Josie knocked back another ball as Penelope downed her second shot of vodka. “Not even close. I used to play pool a lot with Lizzie when I was younger.”

Penelope cocked her head to the side, a goofy smile on her face.

“What?” Josie asked.

“Everything about you interests me Josie.” 

_Well damn._

Josie’s stomach fluttered more and she missed her next shot. Penelope picked up the cue ball and tossed it in the air, catching it. “My turn.” She bent over and hit the red ball with a stripe. It rolled across the felt, and fell into the far pocket.

Josie slowly clapped her hands in appreciation. “Nicely done, Miss Park. We may just have a game on our hands.”

Penelope gave her a bow before she lined up her next shot. It sank easily. Josie gazed at her suspiciously. “Why do I feel as if I’m being punked? Otherwise that’s some serious beginners’ luck.”

The look Penelope threw her way was sexy and coy and just a tiny bit dangerous. “I may have played more than once.”

Josie stood back and watched Penelope expertly work her way around the table. She couldn’t even be annoyed. She was enjoying the sight of her well-formed ass every time she bent over. Penelope stood up, looking over her shoulder to where Josie sat perched on a stool sipping on a beer. She was well past buzzed and on the fast train to drunk and she didn’t intend to hide it. Penelope was right there with her. She could tell by the brightness of her eyes and the two red patches on her cheeks. “I get the feeling you’re looking at my ass.” She drawled slowly.

“What makes you say that?” Josie demurred, staring pointedly at her ass. Penelope laughed.

“So, where did you learn to play pool?” Their knees were brushing against each other when Penelope sat down. Josie wasn’t really interested in playing pool anymore. She was way more interested in the gorgeous woman beside her.

Penelope peeled the label from the bottle absentmindedly. “It was one of the few things I remember doing with my dad that we both enjoyed. He wasn’t much for father/daughter bonding.”

There was a distinct note of bitterness to her tone. Normally Josie wouldn’t have unpacked the baggage that was obviously there. Penelope and her didn’t have that kind of relationship. But tonight, Josie was feeling like she could. That she wanted her to. That she was peeling back her layers and letting Josie have a glimpse inside.

“He taught you to play pool then?” Josie prompted.

Penelope let out a breath, her eyes drifting around the busy bar. “My dad and I aren’t close.” Her jaw was set, and she had tensed up. This was clearly not a happy topic. “Honestly, he’s a fucking asshole.” She drank the rest of her beer, setting the bottle down a little too violently.

“I’m sorry.” It was such a lame thing to say. And completely inadequate. But for once Josie was at a loss of words.

Penelope shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Josie reached out and put her hand on top of hers. Penelope slowly turned her palm and laced their fingers. Josie squeezed. Penelope squeezed back. “You’re a good daughter,” Josie told her, meaning it.

Penelope laughed without humor. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do,” Josie argued. “And actually, I’m starting to think you might be a good person too.” She scooched her stool closer to her. She wanted to be near her.

Penelope gave me an incredulous look. “Now that’s just crazy talk, Miss Saltzman” She slid a piece of Josie’s hair behind her ear, her fingers trailing down the side of her face until she came to cup the side of her neck, her thumb resting over her rapid pulse.

Josie bit down on her lip, watching the way Penelope’s eyes dropped to her mouth, the endless green turning liquid hot. She angled my face closer to hers, Josie’s lips a breath away from touching her mouth. She saw Penelope swallow. She could hear her breath go ragged. Her fingers on the side of Josie’s neck dug into her skin.

“Josie,” Penelope whispered, her other hand sliding around Josie’s neck so that she held her still.

“Penelope.” Josie murmured before her mouth was on hers. There was nothing soft and sweet about this kiss. It was all lust and fire. Josie parted her lips and felt Penelope’s tongue against her own. She devoured her whole, her fingers tangling in Josie’s hair. Josie slid her hands around Penelope.

They kissed as if the world were going up in flames.

Penelope pulled back, staring at Josie with something that looked like wonder. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” Josie pointed out.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Josie gripped Penelope’s shirt in her hands, tugging her towards her. “Yes.” Josie promised before kissing her again.

Her body turned to jelly and she knew, without a doubt, that kissing wasn’t going to be enough.

“I don't want you to think I’m taking advantage of you in your vulnerable condition,” Penelope murmured against her mouth.

Josie laughed. “When have I ever been vulnerable, Penelope?”

She considered Josie’s statement before nodding. “Fair point.” Then she was kissing her again. They went on like this forever until they were in danger of stripping down in the middle of the crowded bar.

They broke away, both panting. Josie looked over to where a group of guys were hooting and hollering. “Okay, time to put an end to the show. What I want to do to you is best done without an audience.” Penelope’s mouth was swollen. Josie took her hand and got to her feet. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Without a word, she followed Josie out of the bar.

The beauty of alcohol was it was impossible to overthink things when you were drunk.

All Josie could focus on was how much she wanted to get Penelope Park naked. She had been waiting for more than a year for her. She ached to feel Penelope everywhere. She wanted her with every fiber of her being.

Tonight, she was going to get her wish. She was going to get fucked by Penelope.

She’d deal with the fall out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are dildos a yea or nay? You decide if you want it for the story


	3. It Burned So Bright It Hurt

They couldn’t stop touching each other on the ride back to Josie’s apartment. Penelope decided to call a cab because she had one to many and she didn’t want to stop touching Josie.

“Mmmm,” Josie moaned into Penelope’s mouth, not caring that the poor cabbie was getting a hell of a show. Penelope’s hands were staying strictly above clothing, no matter how many times Josie pushed her hand between her legs.

“Josie, baby, we have all night. We don’t need to get started in the back of a taxi,” Penelope chuckled as Josie sucked on the skin beneath her ear.

“I’m horny,” Josie whined, squirming against her.

“Yeah, I got the memo.” Penelope kissed her again, slower this time. Softer. Josie didn’t want soft. Or slow. She wanted hard and fast and she wanted to come all over Penelope’s face.

Penelope gently took Josie’s shoulders and set her away from herself. “Good things happen to those who wait,” She lectured teasingly.

“Oh, fuck off with your folksy sayings,” Josie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Penelope laughed again and took her hand, lifting it to kiss her knuckles.

When they pulled up in front of Josie’s apartment, she pushed open the door and all but flew out of the back. Penelope paid the guy and followed her to the door.

She took Josie in her arms, gripping the back of her neck, and kissed her long and deep. Josie’s arms went up around her neck and she almost kicked her leg up behind herself like a girl in an old-fashioned movie. The woman sure could kiss.

Josie sucked Penelope’s tongue into her mouth as she fumbled for her keys in her bag, blindly shoving them in the lock and pushing their way inside. Penelope smacked Josie’s ass as they took the elevator to the top floor. And then Penelope was kissing Josie again, pressing her back against the wall.

“We need to get inside. Right now,” Penelope groaned as Josie ran her hand down the front of her shirt, finding and pinching a hard nipple.

Josie pulled Penelope’s tucked-in shirt out and snaked her fingers inside, stroking her hand through the thin material of her bra.

“Fucking hell, Josie,” Penelope moaned, her fingers digging into Josie’s hip.

“Call me Miss Salzman,” Josie ordered.

Penelope stopped kissing her and looked at Josie in confusion. “You hate it when I call you by your last name.”

“I know,” Josie said, knowing she wasn’t making sense. She pulled Penelope’s button on her pants open and fell to her knees, not caring that they were standing in the hallway of her apartment building and her elderly neighbor could walk out and find them at any moment. The possibility of being caught only made the whole thing hotter and Josie wetter by the second.

Penelope had different ideas. “Christ, Miss Saltzman.” She lifted Josie to her feet, pressing her forehead against hers. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Josie assured her, turning around to unlock the door.

“You want me to come in?” Penelope whispered, pressing her front against Josie’s back.

“I think you should.” Josie stuck the key in the door and unlocked it, but didn’t open the door yet.

“Coming in is a bad idea.”

“So is stringing each other along.”

“You’re young.”

“Not that young.”

“You’re innocent.”

“Not that innocent.”

“Maybe I want you to be.” Penelope’s breath was hot against Josie’s pulse point. “Because if you aren’t innocent, then you’re just as complicit in being a tease as I am.”

Josie’s pulse pounds in her neck. “What?”

“You heard me.” Penelope slides one arm around Josie’s waist, banding them tightly. The other brushes Josie’s hair out the way and she nips at her neck. “Open the door, Miss Saltzman.”

_This is happening._

Josie turned the handle and they walked inside.

“I’m not teasing you.” Josie whispered in the quiet. “I promise. We can do anything you want.”

“Jesus.” Penelope rasps.

“Nobody needs to know, right?” Josie pressed back against her, she wanted to feel Penelope’s hard nipples on her back.

Penelope’s breath slides hard and fast against Josie’s neck as she holds her tight. “That’s right. This is our secret.”

Josie spread her legs, rocking her ass back against Penelope’s taut stomach. She was glad she wore her fuck-me heels because she could feel Penelope’s hard abs on her ass. Penelope wrapped her hand firm against Josie’s stomach.

Josie loved when Penelope wrapped her muscular arms around her. She felt safe, like Penelope would never let anything happen to her.

Would Penelope ever let Josie be _hers_?

Josie backed Penelope up toward the couch and pushed her down. Penelope stared up at Josie as she started to kick off her heels when Penelope stopped her. “Leave them on.”

“Touch me, Penelope,” Josie begged.

She stood up in front of Josie, turning Josie around so her back was against her front again. “What do you want, Jojo?” The breathless whispered nickname that Josie hasn’t heard before makes her whimper. She only wants Penelope to call her that. When her fingers are buried inside of her. When she’s lost control and takes Josie, hard and fast, and her name spills out of Penelope because she just can’t help it.

“I want to have sex with you.”

Penelope laughed in her ear. “Not going to happen.”

“Who’s the tease now?”

“We’re not going to have sex.”

“Then go away.” Josie doesn’t mean it. But it changes Penelope’s mind.

“But I can make you come.” The promise pulses through Josie like pure electricity. It burned so bright it hurt. “You want to come on my fingers, Jojo?”

Josie nodded.

“Turn around.”

Legs shaking, Josie peels herself out of the curve of Penelope’s warm body, hard body, and turns on the spot. Penelope cupped her face and kissed her hungrily and hard. They kissed until they were both breathing hard and Josie’s lips were swollen. Josie moaned at the loss of the taste of Penelope when she pulled away.

“Shh… I’m going to make you feel so good. Back against the wall. Be a good girl and don’t touch me.”

“Why not?” Josie wanted to touch her. She wants to hold her arm and feel her biceps works as she pistons her fingers in and out of her. She wanted to run her fingertips over Penelope’s mouth and feel her breath, hot and desperate, as Penelope watched her come. And more than anything, she wanted to squeeze her clit and have her wish she didn’t have a ridiculous boundary between them.

Okay, so Josie knew why not.

Penelope laughed as she pulled Josie’s dress up.

Josie shuddered as Penelope’s fingers grazed at her belly. Penelope played there for a minute, back and forth, working Josie’s skin into a maze of goosebumps. Then she tugged at the elastic waistband of her pink thong and slipped her hand inside.

Josie gasped as Penelope cupped her with her hand. Her fingers covered the space between her thighs, touching her everywhere and Josie felt faint. _Hell, why do I want her to fuck me?_

“You wet for me, Jojo?”

“Yes.” Josie breathed.

Penelope squeezed her gently, then not so gently.

Then she rocked her hand against Josie hard enough to push her against the wall. Josie shuddered as she pulled away, but her next touch was the tip of her fingers right up Josie’s slit. Penelope let out a low noise when she discovered Josie wasn’t lying about being wet.

Josie was soaking wet for Penelope and her fingers slid right up to her clit, circling it quickly before delving deeper. Up and down. She works Josie, teasing her entrance with her fingertips at first, then the barest insertion, up to her first knuckle but always back up to her clit.

Her touch sends a riot of feelings through Josie’s body. Hot and cold prickles dance beneath her skin and her face flames bright because nobody has done this to Josie before and that’s both a crying shame _because oh my God it feels so good_ and _amazing_ because she’s pretty sure nobody else would know to walk the line between pleasure and pain for her.

Nobody else would know that while Josie may be a virgin, she doesn’t want to be treated like a delicate flower. She wants the extra push at the end that makes her squeak.

One thick finger slides inside her and then another finger gets added before she’s fully ready for it. Josie gets stroked with such confidence that she thumps her head back against the wall to keep from falling forward against Penelope.

She wants everything Penelope is doing to her, exactly the way she’s doing it.

“Yes,” Josie breathes, “Oh, God, yes. Just like that.”

“Just like that?” Penelope laughed a little as she scissors her fingers inside Josie. “You don’t want me to go harder?”

Josie cursed under her breath. “Yes, please.”

“Tell me you want to come. Let me hear some dirty words drip off your beautiful lips.”

“Please make me come.” Josie pants as Penelope thrusts her fingers into her again, harder this time. She keeps going, reaching deeper inside Josie to find that spot that makes her go all frantic. “I want to come on your hand.” Josie added, her words getting twisted by a groan as Penelope adds a thumb lazily into the mix, stroking back and forth over the top of her clit. “Ohmygod. No. Yes. Oh, yes.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Penelope mutters pressing closer. Her hand gets trapped between their bodies and Josie can feel her breath on her lips. “The most beautiful woman in the world. And one day, I’m going to fuck you _properly_ into oblivion.”

Josie cries out. Her body overheats and she shudders, over and over again, as Penelope kisses and strokes and holds Josie through it.

_Holy shit_.

There are orgasms and then then there’s getting finger-banged by Penelope Park in her dark living room. Josie lets go of the wall and wraps her arms around Penelope’s neck.

“I’ve got you.” Penelope says quietly as she lifts Josie up and carries her toward her room.

“How do you know where my bed is?” Josie murmured into her shoulder.

Penelope laughed. “One room place, Miss Saltzman. Would you rather I’d stalked you?”

“Safest stalker ever.”

Penelope put her down on the bed and climbed over her, tugging Josie against herself.

They’re cuddling.

Josie just came all over Penelope’s hands and probably needs to clean up or something and Josie can feel her warm core on her hip and Penelope’s just… cuddling her.

“We should-“

“Nope.” Penelope said. “You should go to sleep, study-girl.”

“I want to make you come, too.” Josie wiggled closer, reaching for Penelope. “Don’t you want to…”

It doesn’t take much for Penelope to divert her wiggling fingers and tug them up to her chest. “Shhh.”

They go back and forth a few more times, Josie’s words getting more sluggish as Penelope’s warmth gets under her skin and lulls her to dreamland.

-x-

The next morning Josie sends a text to Penelope first thing.

**Josie: I had the best dream last night**

**Penelope: Tell me about it**

**Josie: This hot girl I’ve been trying to hook up with for like, forever came over…**

**Penelope: Lucky girl**

**Josie: I was the lucky one**

**Penelope: Tell me about it**

**Josie: Maybe you should come over again tonight**

Maybe Penelope should. She doesn’t have a great reason to say no. But the next time they hook-up, it won’t just be her fingers that feel Josie coming apart. Next time, she won’t be able to keep her tongue out of her.

Penelope’s phone vibrates again.

**Josie: Stop thinking so hard about it. Just sex. Don’t worry, k?**

But Penelope is worried, in a way she has never been worried about a woman before. She needed to blow off some steam.

She swings over to the Mikaelson office to see if Hope wants to hit a gun range with her. Part of the reason she became Lizzie’s personal bodyguard in the first place was due to her friendship with Hope. They had been best friends since they first met in middle school.

The receptionist points towards Hope’s office. “It would be good to get her out, she’s been locked in there for like thirty hours,” He whispers.

“I have not, MG.” Hope calls out, and Penelope is still laughing when she props herself against the door frame of her office.

She stops when she sees what Hope is doing. On the six monitors in front of her are different camera angles of her home. “What the hell…”

Hope jammed her finger against the keyboard and all the windows flipped to her desktop.

“I don’t want to know do I?”

Hope shrugged. “We do crazy things for love.”

“Speaking of crazy, I’m in the mood to shoot, are you interested?”

“Sure.”

When they reached the range Hope surprised Penelope by pulling out a MKE MPT.

“How are things with Lizzie? You wrapped up in her?”

“Yeah. It’s complicated.”

“Isn’t it always?”

Hope blinked at her. “Is it?”

“Has been for me.”

“That why you shooting today?”

Penelope shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Who is she?”

_“Nobody needs to know, right?”_

_“This is our secret.”_

She couldn’t tell Hope who it was. That it was the little sister of her lover and it was entirely against her rules.

“She’s good for me.” Penelope says, loading her pistol. “Now let’s see how many paper bad guys we can shoot.”

-x-

Penelope didn’t visit Josie last night.

That should be fine because Josie made it clear they were just having fun. No expectations. But she’s still bummed.

So, when her phone vibrates in her bag against her leg thirty minutes into her class, she tries to ignore it.

She tries hard.

She lasted ten seconds before she dropped her pen and leaned over to “pick it up,” sneaking a glance at her phone in the process.

**Penelope: Sorry I didn’t show last night. Something came up.**

Josie snuck a glance around the room before responding.

**Josie: No prob. Text me when you can**

The instructor’s voice jerked Josie back to the class, “Miss Saltzman, does whoever you’re texting have something to share on this subject matter?”

Josie shoved her phone back in her bag, cheeks flaming red as she straightened up. “I’m sorry Professor. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.”

At the end of the class Josie stands up with her friend, Connor. “You should come to my party Friday night.”

Josie agrees and slings her arm around his waist. “We’ll find you a nice girl.”

Connor shrugged. “Is your sister still taken?”

Josie smacks him in the stomach and they both laugh as they make their way to the next class.

If only Penelope were this easy to handle.

There was no more text from Penelope for the rest of the week so when Friday comes, Josie finds herself standing in front of Connor’s frat house armed with bourbon and Coke and a jumbo bag of party mix. When she walks inside the vibrating house of drunk seniors and terrible music, Connor bounces to her side. “You made it!”

“Of course, I did.”

“You usually don’t.” He snickered and slinged his arm around Josie’s shoulder. “You didn’t get that party gene from you sister?”

Josie stiffened and shrugged off his arm. “Leave that alone.”

They make their way over to the table where Josie adds her drinks and rips open the bag of party mix. She pours herself a big drink and makes her way over to the couch. She learned from being raised in a family of extroverts heavily involved in politics: it’s easier to hide in plain sight and let the conversations swirl around you. If you hug the wall, someone well-meaning and totally clueless will try to drag you into a conversation you don’t want to participate in. Or worse, introduce you to someone they think will be your new bestie.

Always super awkward. Easier to dive right in the middle and just go to your happy place in your head while people talk to you.

Josie pulled out her phone, but Connor snatched it out her hand. Where did he come from?

“Seriously? Are you doing some reading?”

“No.” Josie snatched her phone back. “And don’t touch my stuff.”

“Don’t be antisocial.”

Josie glanced at her messages. The exchange she got busted for in class is the last communication she had with Penelope. She took a deep breath and put the phone on silent. “Fine. I’ve turned it off for the night, are you happy?”

Connor grinned. “I will once we start dancing.”

Josie rolled her eyes, that is _so_ not happening.

But it did when Connor dragged her to the dance floor.

-x-

**Penelope: Want to hang out later?**

Penelope feels like she’s back in college when she sends the text. It makes her shudder because she was only thinking about sex then. Fuck, she was thinking about sex now. But… It’s what Josie wants. And after abandoning her all week for her job. She could use some chill time with a hot girl who liked her just for her. Maybe she hasn’t matured since college.

Josie doesn’t respond to her text right away and Penelope moves through her apartment, dropping her keys on the counter. She started to undo the buttons on her jacket.

Josie said she’s only seen her in a suit.

When Penelope picks her up tonight, she wants Josie to see the real her, as much as she can share with her. She puts on casual clothes and grabs her phone again. No message back.

**Penelope: You studying? Want me to do a coffee run?**

She fires up her laptop and checks her email. Then she heads over to the kitchen. She doesn’t have any food in her fridge. Maybe she should do a grocery run before she invites Josie back to her place. She grabbed her keys, threw on a hoodie and headed out the door.

When she got back to her place, she still didn’t receive a text back from Josie. She was about to text her again, convincing herself it’s not needy if she’s concerned about her, but then her phone lights up.

**Josie: So, so sorry. At a party.**

Penelope has no right to get mad. Josie was an adult. A college student. Totally responsible. But she still thinks “what fucking party” when she texts again.

**Josie: Should be back at eleven. Midnight the latest. I’ll text you when I’m home.**

**Penelope: I can pick you up**

**Josie: It’s cool. I’m with a friend, he’ll walk me home**

And now Penelope is officially wondering who _he_ is. The back of her neck heats up and she has to force herself to put the phone down before she cracks it from gripping it too hard. She waits a moment before replying.

**Penelope: You okay? Just say the word and I can come get you.**

**Josie: Seriously I’m good. It’s just a frat party.**

Penelope doesn’t reply because anything that would come out her fingers would be inappropriate right now. She distracts herself by putting the groceries away. When her phone vibrates again, she takes her time reaching for it.

**Josie: What are you wearing?**

That mollifies Penelope a little bit. Josie might be with a guy but she’s thinking of her.

**Penelope: Not a suit**

**Josie: Tease! Pics or it didn’t happen**

**Penelope: I’m not taking a selfie**

**Josie: I will if you will**

And just like that, Penelope is trying to take a picture of herself without looking like a menace. She settled for a body shot, no face. It took eight tries to get an acceptable one. Ten seconds later she gets a photo back of Josie wearing a black long sleeve and jeans, her hair is down and she has a red cup in her hand. She looks so good Penelope feels a flutter below her belt.

**Penelope: I think it's midnight**

**Josie: hahaha**

**Penelope: I’m coming to pick you up**

**Josie: Fine, I’ll meet you outside. Don’t rush.**

She sent Penelope the address. Penelope did as she was told and stopped at a Starbucks, grabbing a vanilla latte for Josie and a black coffee for herself. When she gets to the house she parks across the street and waits.

And waits.

Twenty minutes later she texts her.

No answer.

Penelope decided to go in and check on Josie even though she knew she shouldn’t.

She walks by the kids smoking on the lawn and into the house. It’s crowded and people are grinding on each other or sticking their tongues down each other’s throat. It disgusts Penelope that she used to be one of those kids.

She spots Josie on a couch, facing away from the entrance wrapped up in the arms of a kid. He’s trying to kiss Josie and she’s pushing against his chest, laughing uneasily.

Penelope sees it all through a red haze.

“What the fuck?” Penelope barked out, reaching over the couch and shoving the kid to the floor. Josie scrambled to her feet, clearly pissed.

“Penelope!”

“Behind me, Josie.”

“Stop it, he’s drunk. It’s fine.”

Penelope moved around the furniture, getting between them. “Did you want him to touch you?”

“No, but-“

Penelope picked the loser up off the floor, like he was made of paper, and shoved him against the wall. His head snaps back and thuds against the wall. That’s gonna hurt in the morning.

So will the she-hulk sized bruise Penelope is about to give him on the cheek. She pulls her arm back and Josie latches onto it. “Stop!” She twisted so she was between them. “Don’t do something you will regret.”

“I guaran-fucking-tee you I won’t regret smashing this asshole’s face in.”

“I was handling it.”

“I was outside waiting for you for half an hour. How long has he been crawling on you?”

Josie winces, “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Out of my way.”

Behind Josie, the kid groans and crumbles to the ground. Penelope rolled her eyes and Josie pressed her hands against her chest. “Let’s go. I’m fine.”

Penelope shrugs her off and crouches down, fisting the front of the boy’s shirt hard enough he whimpers. He’s nothing but skin and bones and a little shit. He’s fucking petrified. “Leave her alone. She’s not interested in your tiny dick or your pathetic feelings or anything else, got it?”

His eyes got wide and started to fill with tears. Penelope dropped him back to the floor.

Josie sighs and the sound magnified the sudden silence. The entire party had stopped and watched them. Penelope stood and stared down at him for a moment before she turned to look at Josie.

Josie is pissed at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was small, her lips pressed tight together. Without a word, she spins around and heads to the exit. Penelope is right behind her and she doesn’t catch up until she’s on the sidewalk.

“Josie, wait!” She hooks her fingers around Josie’s upper arm and spins her around.

Josie shoves her hard in the chest but Penelope doesn’t move. She let’s go of her though. “What the hell was that?”

“That was…” Penelope exhaled roughly. “That was me reacting to a guy mauling you.”

“That was way over the line.”

“I didn’t even hit him.” It grates on Penelope that Josie doesn’t see herself as precious enough to be worth such protection.

“He’s my friend! And he was drunk. Now you’ve terrified him.”

“He was all over you!”

“I was fine!”

“No, you weren’t!”

Josie opens her mouth, then snaps it shut into a tight line. Penelope doesn’t know if Josie finally sees it the way she does or just doesn’t want to keep yelling at her in the middle of the campus. Penelope sighed and pointed to her car. “Let me take you home.”

Josie nods, but it’s tight and she’s not looking at Penelope.

Shit.

The ride was short and silent.

When Penelope pulls up in front of her place, Josie doesn’t get out right away. She looked down at her hands and exhaled slowly. “Thank you, I guess.”

Penelope’s eyebrows hit the roof. She wasn’t expecting that. “I don’t want you to say thank you. Especially if you don’t mean it.”

Josie looked out the window. “I hear what you’re saying. How it looked. You could have gotten mad at me instead.”

“I wouldn’t have. Even if it wasn’t obvious that he was all over you and you didn’t want it… I know you, Josie. That’s not you.”

“He invited me to go to the party.”

“So? Did he ask you to make out on the couch with him?”

Josie doesn’t say anything.

“Let me make something crystal clear, babe. No guy worth his balls expects something like that. And the guys that do, deserve to have their balls cut off with a rusty fucking machete. My reaction back there was big but it was tempered. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. Let me walk you up.”

Penelope gets out and rounds the car to open the door for Josie.

When they reach the entrance, Josie stops and doesn’t take her keys out. Penelope leaned on the wall. Josie doesn’t want her to come in, she’s done enough tonight.

“Was that just you being protective tonight?”

Wow. She’s heading straight for land mines. “I don’t know how to answer that. I don’t like seeing someone else touch you.”

“You don’t touch me.”

“I did. I will again. You mess with my head Josie.”

Josie blinked at her. “What?”

“I was jealous. When I saw him touching you. Okay? That was my first reaction, for a split second. Then I was just being protective. I swear.”

“I don’t want you to be. I don’t want you to expect feelings from me.” Josie says quietly.

“I already told you I don’t expect anything. But feelings are just human nature. Don’t read too much into it because I don’t want some pipsqueak touching what I feel is all mine right now.”

“All yours?”

“I warned you, I don’t share.”

“I know.” Josie licked her lips. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“I know.”

“I’m just being me; you know. Now. I was… Trying too hard before. But now… This is me.”

“That makes it even worse.”

“Oh, great, thanks.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Penelope laughs gently. “You’re hot. Just the way you are. Distractingly so.”

Josie scowls at her. “It’s hard not to feel like I’m being blamed for having tits.”

Penelope laughs again. She’s defenseless around Josie and she’s not dealing with it well. “I’m not blaming you. I promise. That would make me just as bad as that douche at the party.”

Josie shakes her head. “Not at all. And his name is Conner by the way.”

“I don’t care what his name is.” Josie smirks and Penelope pulls her in for a hug. “I should go.”

Josie nods her head in Penelope’s hair.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Penelope asked.

“You better.”

Penelope pushes her against the brick wall, taking her time to touch her lips again. Savoring the only moment, she will get tonight. She’s going to make it good for the both of them.

Josie’s nose brushes hers and Penelope cups her cheek.

“I really am sorry about tonight.” Penelope mutters, her lips bumping Josie’s.

“Shut up. Kiss me. Feel bad later.”

Penelope could do all three.

Josie’s lips part immediately as Penelope slides their mouths together, her teeth nipping at Josie’s bottom lip as Josie sucks her top one into her mouth. Penelope groans and hauls her tighter against her, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Fuck. Josie tastes sweet. Bourbon and Coke and pure Josie beneath it all, wet and hot and eager for Penelope to fill her up. Josie’s tongue swipes at hers. She wants to play and the thought sends a dangerous spark through Penelope’s body.

How dirty can this kiss get outside Josie’s building?

Penelope cups Josie’s ass as she shifts one of her thighs between hers. Josie rubs against her, squeezing her legs as Penelope works her hand up her shirt.

The whole time Penelope is exploring her mouth. Finding out what strokes make her wiggle, what licks make her moan.

Her fingers find Josie’s waist, her ribs and she follows the path up to her breast. Through the thin fabric of her shirt, Penelope can feel lace and structured fabric. Josie is wearing a fancy bra.

Penelope’s core throbs at the second base promise of silk and satin.

But not tonight. She keeps sliding her hand, up over her nipple, ignoring Josie’s breathless protest as she cups the nape of her neck. Penelope deepens the kiss one last time and pulls away, ignoring how wet and shiny Josie’s mouth is. If she even thought about it for a second, she would be a goner. “Good night, Miss Saltzman.”

Josie presses her fingers to her lips, a smile playing behind the long digits. “Good night, Miss Park.” She whispers, her eyes dancing.

They stand there, frozen until Josie giggles and Penelope steps back. Josie turns and lets herself in the apartment building and Penelope lets herself ogle her sweet ass until the door shuts in her face.

Penelope gets back in her car and thinks of Josie walking back into her bedroom. Standing in front of her mirror where she gets dressed.

As she gets undressed.

As she touches herself, maybe, because she’s a girl who watches herself get off.

Penelope is jealous of that mirror for getting a daily glimpse at her soft lithe body.

Penelope’s phone vibrates and she gets a picture from Josie.

And it’s hot as fuck. Skin, everywhere. Nothing exposed. One arm is over her breast, one leg twisted up in cover that Penelope already knows is the sweetest pussy in the entire fucking world.

Josie’s tongue was caught between her teeth.

But it was the look on her face that did it to Penelope. Naked, unvarnished need and Penelope is swearing under her breath.

**Penelope: I deserve to go home and take a cold shower. You’re fucking gorgeous. I’ll be less of an ass tomorrow.**

**Josie: Then maybe we should hang out tomorrow night**

**Penelope: I’m going to hold you to that**

**Josie: Hold me however you want**

Fuck. Penelope shakes her head and drives back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, it is that time of year again! I will be leaving to go to the middle of FUCKING NOWHERE for almost 3 weeks. Which means no service… But it's okay because with my father's new girlfriend and my sister's obnoxious boyfriend that means I'll be all by myself… Which means I'll probably write this whole story. So yeah, a shit ton of updates when I come back!! Expect actual Smut!


	4. Sex is Kind of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Josie throws herself in the shower when she wakes up, which makes her think of Penelope last night. She said she’d go home and take a cold shower.

Josie hoped she didn’t. She hopes Penelope got herself off instead. Josie’s skin flushes, nothing to do with the hot water beating down on her, as she pictures Penelope naked. Wet. Touching herself.

Josie’s hand slips between her legs, over her trimmed curls and into the slippery wetness that spontaneously happens whenever she thinks of Penelope.

_All those muscles straining… Would she lean forward, brace herself against the wall as her hand moves faster?_ Josie rubs her clit and closes her eyes, picturing Penelope getting off in her bed instead. Laying on her back, watching her through almost closed eyes as Josie perches between her legs and tells her to make herself come. Tell her, she wants to taste it when she does.

Josie’s cheeks burn at the idea.

Maybe tonight she will invite Penelope over so she can taste her.

Then she’ll crawl into her lap and ride her hand again. Josie tries to slide two fingers into herself, but it’s not the same. Penelope’s touch lights her up in a way she can’t replicate, so she doesn’t try. Josie finds her clit again and rolls two fingers over it now, imagining they’re the thick pad of Penelope’s thumb. That Penelope is beneath her, teasing her with her fingers.

She wants Penelope inside her again like she’s wanted nothing else in her entire life. She starts to clench for Penelope’s fingers, clenching at nothing, and the ache of that sends her spinning into a bright, hungry climax that makes her shudder and quake, but still leaves her wanting more.

She slumps to the floor of the shower and tips her face into the water.

Good lord. She hoped Penelope wasn’t busy tonight.

She’s going to get a hell of a text once she’s finished her homework.

-x-

7:35pm.

That’s what the time on Penelope’s phone reads when Josie texts her. The time when Penelope realizes, this is actually happening. They’ve danced around it for ages, but now they’re seeing each other, truly, and they still want it to happen.

**Josie: I’ve been studying all day**

**Penelope: Good girl**

**Josie: And now I’ve been… worked really hard. And now…**

Penelope’s heart thuds in her chest and she can feel her nipples getting hard.

**Penelope: Now?**

**Josie: Wanna come over?**

Penelope is at Josie’s door twenty minutes later. She answers in a black tank top and grey sweatpants and Penelope has never seen anything sexier.

“Hey.” Josie says and that’s as much conversation that is going to happen before Penelope sticks her face between her legs.

Maybe.

“Let’s Netflix and chill.” Josie’s smile was the Devil.

“You know what that means, right? I mean, what it _means_ , means?” Penelope cautioned her.

“I’m pretty sure I know what it means, means, you know, pussy licking that kind of thing,” Josie said with a laugh. 

“I’m good with all of it,” Penelope said. “Lead the way.”

She followed Josie into the living room that had the biggest television. They settled down on the couch and Josie put on the tv series UnREAL.

“This is messed up.” Josie curled her feet under her. “I love it.” 

Penelope couldn’t help taking the opportunity to tease. “This is so messed up,” She commented. “And I love it.” 

“We should be a reality show,” Josie threw out there. “It would be kooky!” 

“Kooky? I’m hoping pretty soon it’ll be too X-rated for television.” Penelope had to get some seduction in there. 

“Oh, I wonder what that would be like. Finally having sex with someone who kept turning down your attempts? At least they don’t have to eat anything weird as they do on The Challenge.” 

“Well, you eat some pretty weird stuff during sex.” Penelope shifted in her seat as warmness started to fill her as she found Josie’s funny banter arousing.

“Yeah, right, sucking cock, gross.”

“It doesn’t have to be fellatio; there are other things that one might eat when having sex.” 

“Why is this making my vagina vibrate?” Josie stared at Penelope knowing full well what she was saying.

“Because talking about sex can do that to a vagina. Are you feeling like going to your room?” 

“Can we try a toy,” Josie blurted out, and Penelope nearly choked. 

“We can go at your speed or not at all. The ball is always in your court until we’re playing the same game.” 

Josie’s face melted into her sweet smile. “Just remember, I’m here.” 

“There’s no way I can forget. You are very here, your personality, your vibe, they are all real and relevant. So, again, we go only as far as you want.” Penelope stood and offered her hand; Josie took it and Penelope pulled her gently into herself and wrapped her arms around her. “And if all we do is cuddle, I’m good with that.” Suddenly the tension in Josie’s body disappeared. 

“You know,” Penelope began by jumping right in the deep end on their way to Josie’s room, “I’m a little nervous too.” 

“No, you’re not.” She plopped down on the bed. 

Penelope laughed as she leaned in and kissed Josie. 

Penelope loved her lips. They were minty and tasted of lip balm and wine. When Josie opened her mouth and let Penelope in, their passion grew.

Penelope nestled Josie into her arm and focused on their kiss and nothing more and it was Josie’s hand that smoothed over her back and brought her in closer.

Penelope’s never been tenuous with a woman before but she realized in those first few moments she was hesitating with Josie. So, she let her hand rest just beside her breast, without touching it. It was then that Josie repositioned herself and straddled Penelope’s lap, her beautiful hips started grinding down. 

Penelope broke from her lips. “You’re in dangerous territory there.”

“I know.” Josie pressed herself down on Penelope harder. 

Fuck. Penelope is nervous. She’s run into gunfights with more confidence than she had when she peeled of Josie’s shirt, baring a black satin bra that’s simple and fancy as fuck at the same time.

She missed the feel of Josie clenching hard around her fingers. She wants to taste that flood as Josie rides her face.

Josie gasps as Penelope lifts her up, palming her ass through soft cotton that has to go, now. Penelope kisses her neck, sucking on the flesh there, then lower, tasting her collarbone and her shoulder. She uses her teeth to pull down her bra strap and Josie grabs at the other one, baring both of her breasts.

Penelope almost drops her as Josie’s tits bounce into view.

She’s perfect. They’re perfect. Round and firm, topped with nipples that are already tightening under her gaze. Penelope set her down and dropped to her knees. She nuzzles the skin between Josie’s breast, then takes her time kissing both mounds before she sucks one tight peak into her mouth.

Penelope almost came in her pants at the sweet fullness in her mouth, the rub of Josie’s taut nipple against her tongue. _So, fucking good. Sexy and lush._ Penelope can’t wait until the beauties are slapping her in the face as Josie bounces on top of her with other factors into play.

She eases off her pants, replacing her mouth with her hands. No way is she leaving Josie’s breast unattended. Penelope is their faithful servant for the rest of the night. For fucking ever if Josie wants.

Josie palms Penelope’s breast over her shirt and she hoarsely tells Josie to get her naked. Josie starts with her shirt, unbuttoning it. Her fingers are shaking and Penelope stops her long enough to pull her hand to her mouth and kiss the tips. “We’ll go slow.” Penelope promises.

Josie laughs. “Slow is the last thing I want. I’m so excited I can’t handle it.”

_Well, alright then._

With Penelope’s eyes on her the whole time, she wrenches down Josie’s panties and lifts her up, her hands rough on Josie’s hips. Josie is breathing fast because she’s being women handled onto her bed.

But when Josie lands on her back, she doesn’t scurry away from Penelope. Slow as honey, she rolls her knees up between them, her ankles crossing, obscuring Penelope’s view of her pussy.

_Penelope’s_ pussy. For tonight, it’s hers.

She’s going to lick it.

Suck it.

Finger it until she screams.

Claim it in every way she can.

Penelope gets rid of her clothes and crawls on top of Josie, their mouths finding each other, Josie’s fingers marveled at her fine sculpting as Penelope tangles her fingers in Josie’s hair.

“You’re so toned …” Josie breathed.

“I work out to relieve stress and… Other things.”

Josie’s legs wrap around Penelope’s waist and she gets more excited about her virtuous plan to make Josie come on her fingers and tongue because she’s already wet and Penelope can feel it all on her thigh.

Josie freezes.

Penelope kisses her harder, not ready to talk about going onto the next step- or not.

Josie comes alive in Penelope’s arms again and rolls her hips, and Penelope’s thigh slips between her lips, lying against her.

Penelope matches her movements, heat swarming her entire body as she ruts against Josie.

“Penelope,” Josie breathes and Penelope brushes her thumb across her cheekbone.

“Jojo.”

“You feel… Wow.”

Penelope grins at her, then glances down between their bodies, its view of her thigh sliding between her legs.

Beautiful, how wet Josie is for her. How slick her slit is, making her glide faster, rub harder.

Penelope’s arms flex as she holds herself above Josie. She climbed off Josie and ignored her noises of protest as she made her way to the bottom of the bed.

Penelope lifted Josie’s leg and kissed the side of her ankle. Slowly she made her way up Josie’s leg. When she reached her thigh, her tongue replaced her lips and Josie started to shudder in anticipation. Penelope draped Josie’s leg over her shoulder, her hands cupping her ass as she made her way to the apex of her thighs. Penelope's breath was hot on Josie’s core. “You’re going to want to hold on,” Penelope warned before her mouth covered Josie.

Josie's knees buckled and she had to grip Penelope’s head to stop herself from falling. Penelope’s tongue plunged inside her. Her lips sucked her clit. She lapped at Josie relentlessly.

“You taste incredible,” Penelope sighed as she pushed her fingers inside Josie and licked her clit. She pushed her harder and higher. Josie's legs trembled as she felt the stirrings of her orgasm.

Penelope’s tongue wouldn’t let up. Josie cried out, panting her name over and over again as she came violently on Penelope’s face.

Josie started to sit up, but Penelope pushed her down. “You’re not going anywhere. Don’t move,” she commanded.

-x-

As soon as Josie felt Penelope's wet tongue on herself, she bucked at the sensation. 

Her fingers curled into Penelope’s thick raven hair as her tongue excavated such unexplored territory. Josie hadn’t even given herself pleasure that often, and so she was embarrassingly responsive as Penelope’s tongue and fingers played upon her sensitive skin. Penelope lapped at her sex while her fingers rummaged around to find an intensely sensitive hub of nerves at the apex of her vagina that she pressed and pinched until Josie felt a flood rush from her that made her toes curl. 

Josie's hips involuntarily moved into the rhythm of Penelope's mouth. Josie never felt anything so incredible. A strange kind of magic was twirling up from her center to her stomach, heart, and mind, which sparkled with stars and wetness and pressure.

“That’s my girl. Wow.” Penelope kissed the top of Josie's mound.

As Josie tumbled down from the heights of God knows what, Penelope grabbed the toy Josie so gracefully had on her night stand. She buckled it on and turned to Josie, allowing her to see the bold cock standing straight forward and proud. Josie wasn’t entirely sure she was ready. 

Penelope slithered up Josie's body kissing from her toes to the tip of her nose where her mouth found Josie's again. She laid some of her weight down on her.

“How are you doing?” Penelope checked in, ignoring the very obvious dildo squeezed between them.

“A little nervous,” Josie said as she wiggled her body, making the fake cock shift over her flesh. “But I’m okay. Let’s do this.” She powered on like a soldier. 

Josie grabs Penelope’s hands and presses them to her hips, then slides them up to her breast. Penelope loved her tits so much. They’re ripe and firm and heavy. They’re fucking womanly.

They were both breathing hard and Josie whispered Penelope’s name. Penelope jerked her head from Josie’s nipples- can’t blame her, because come on, they’re perfect- to Josie’s face.

“I want to have sex and I want sex with you. I want you to call me a good girl and use all the dirty words and when we’re done, I’m probably going to want to do it again.”

How the fuck can Penelope say no to that?

Penelope kissed her, and her hand snaked down Josie's center to find her dripping pussy ravaged from her tongue. Penelope’s fingers danced on Josie's tender flesh as they softly stroked her heated skin. 

She dipped her finger inside Josie and her finger plunged in and out of the tightness between her legs. Josie spread them open for her, hoping for more as Penelope’s kisses warmed her neck. “I promise I’ll make you feel so good.” Penelope spoke into Josie's flushed skin.

“Another one,” Josie breathes. “Stretch me wide. Get me ready.”

Her head dipped to Josie's breast and sucked hard on her nipple as a second finger dropped into her and widened Josie's aching vagina. Penelope’s teeth nibbled, and another gush flooded her fingers as she moved to Josie's other breast and gave it the attention it desired. By the time Josie's nipples were raw from Penelope’s attention, her fingers were pulsing in and out of Josie with fervent determination. Her thumb found Josie's clit and pressed hard on it. Josie shattered and climaxed for the second time that night. 

Josie was floppy and spent again. She felt Penelope shift away from her as her vision blurred with ecstasy.

“Okay, Jojo, the moment has come. I promise I’ll go slow."

Penelope may have been strong and dominant, but she was also tender and loving. Her kisses continued to rain all over Josie's flesh, and she was gentle, grazing the fake cock softly over Josie's vagina, smearing her wetness all over it, inching even closer. The moment the cock brushed against the entrance to Josie's pussy, she began to tremble, but Penelope stilled it and delivered more kisses. Her tongue entered Josie's mouth, and all they did was kiss for the longest time, speaking without words until Josie felt more at ease. 

It was then that Penelope asked in a whisper, “Are you ready?” 

Josie didn’t have the wits for words so she nodded her head.

“Okay, I want you to put it inside of you, this way you’ll know what feels most comfortable. As soon as it's in, I’ll do the rest.” Penelope softly took up Josie’s hand and brought it to her lips before she trailed it down to the toy, which was strong and rigid with a delicious kind of softness. 

“Here goes,” Josie teased. She rubbed her pussy up and down on the cock until she felt her vagina open up a little. 

“That’s it, Jojo, keep doing that.”

Josie rubbed the stiff cock along her center more and more until she felt the fullness enter her inch by inch. There was an odd stretching sensation, but nothing painful, so she angled it in more, and then Penelope pressed with her body weight, Josie really liked that, and it slid in further, and Josie saw stars. Her head bucked backward to compensate for the physical sensations that were consuming her consciousness. 

“Penelope?” Josie breathed.

“Hold onto me; this will hurt for only a moment.” Josie did as she suggested, and suddenly, everything in her world was Penelope Park.

The look on Josie's face told Penelope all she needed to know.

Josie rolls her hips, then plants her feet on the bed. She’s so full it hurts, but the hurt is so good and she wants Penelope to do something but she’s not sure what. Fuck her, probably.

Josie breathes Penelope’s name and she presses her hips into her. How is it possible for it to get deeper? Josie doesn’t know but when Penelope starts to pull out, before Josie can say _get back here asshole_ or _no don’t move_ , Penelope thrusts all the way into Jose making her scream. And then she knows exactly what to say.

“Again, oh my god, do that again.”

Penelope grins and does exactly that, dragging it out of Josie and drilling it back in, tripping a bunch of nerve endings in both directions. Josie clings to her as Penelope rocks into her and when Josie starts rolling her hips enthusiastically, Penelope shifts positions, pushing onto her knees.

She hauls Josie up to her, so her hips are off the bed and in her lap. Josie can’t move as Penelope holds her thighs steady and feels the cock back into her. This angle is even better because Josie is all relaxed and open to Penelope. And the toy is rubbing something that feels so, so good.

Josie is going to explode.

Well, she’s going to come, but in a new and scary way. Josie thinks it’s a legit concern that she might actually burst into a million pieces.

Josie’s hands roam onto her body. She wants to touch Penelope too, but she can only reach her knee, but there’s another part she can touch. She slides her finger over her mound and _holy shit, she’s wet_. She reaches further to attempt to slip her hand behind the harness.

“Touch yourself.” Penelope rasps, and Josie stops moving her hand, jerking her head to Penelope’s face. She’s watching too.

“I want to touch you.”

“Either touch that pretty little clit and make yourself come or get that gorgeous hand out of the way so I can do it.”

_Well._ Josie grins and touches herself. “Like that?”

Penelope groans. “Fuck yeah.”

“You like watching?”

Penelope groans. Okay, she’s not one for talking right in the middle of sex.

Josie thinks she might be though, she’ll have to test that out. “I got myself off in the shower, thinking about watching you get yourself off.”

Another groan and Penelope’s steady pace falters.

“I wanted to lick it up after.” Josie shrieks as Penelope shoves her up the bed. One minute she was touching herself and Penelope was above her and then Penelope was on top of her, Josie’s hand was trapped between their bodies. Penelope’s mouth is next to hers, sharing harsh, desperate breaths as she slams into Josie, harder and faster until Josie seizes up and comes.

As her heart rate returns to normal Josie realizes she’s bit Penelope on the shoulder.

Penelope’s hands were fused to Josie’s ass, grabbing so hard she might have bruises in the morning.

Josie can feel Penelope’s heart thudding against hers.

Wow.

“So…” Josie says breathlessly. “Sex is kind of fun.”

-x-

Penelope pulled the cock out of Josie's body and threw it on the nightstand.

Penelope's had so much sex before, but that first time with Josie was absolutely the most intense thing she'd ever experienced. Some part of Penelope felt owned. The woman lying next to her would be her undoing. Penelope gave herself over to Josie completely at that moment, though she vowed she wouldn’t tell her. Penelope liked being in charge and calling the shots, but at that moment, she was putty in Josie’s hands and would have walked to the ends of the earth for her. 

“Are you still good?” Penelope asked after stroking Josie’s damp hair and letting their bodies cool in silence. 

Josie didn’t raise her head or look up at Penelope; instead, her face was buried in her chest as she said, “I am.” Softly. 

Penelope wasn’t entirely sure, so she carefully sat up and shifted Josie into her arms. 

“Ooh …” Josie winced when Penelope moved her.

As Penelope expected, she was a little sore. “I think it’s time for a little aftercare.” Penelope got up from the bed with Josie still in her arms. “Time for a little pussy lovin’.” 

“Oh, no more lovin’ right now.” Josie stiffened, and her back went rigid. 

“Not that kinda lovin’.” Penelope walked into the bathroom where Josie had a bathtub big enough for several people. Penelope sat on the edge of the enormous tub, with Josie still in her lap and turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature until it was just right. 

“Oh, thank God.” Josie smiled a wicked little smile.

It would take some time for the water to fill. Penelope leaned over and took up a bottle of organic lavender oil that she guested Josie usually used to scent the water. She opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount on her palms, which immediately filled the air with the most delicious scent.

“Lean back into my arms,” Penelope said in a soft sensual voice. “This,” She placed her palm over Josie’s vagina, “might be a little uncomfortable for a while.” Penelope smoothed her palm up and down Josie's soft skin, trying not to arouse her or get the oil any place it didn’t belong. She simply massaged her ravaged skin. “We’re going to do some pussy-friendly things to help with any discomfort you might have. You didn't buy a small toy … I give you a lot of credit for taking all of that on.” 

“It didn’t look scary.” Josie lightly teased. 

“Oh, it's not scary. Especially for you. But we need to give your pretty pussy some time to rest and recover.” Penelope smoothed the oil up her belly and to each nipple, which had also taken a beating.

“Not too much time, I hope.” She angled her face to Penelope, who laughed as she kissed Josie’s full pouty lips.

Penelope stood up and brought them into the water as it continued to fill. The water was to their ankles, so Penelope had plenty of time to treat Josie’s vagina to some excellent cunnilingus. “Spread your legs for me, Jojo.” 

Josie carefully spread her legs as Penelope got down in front of her. She slid up on her and anchored herself between Josie's legs. 

“What are you doing?” Josie tried to back away a little in confusion but ran into the side of the tub. 

Penelope placed her face between her legs and kissed her red and swollen lips. 

As the tub filled with water, her mouth made love to her, diving her tongue into her raw skin and the deliciousness of her pussy. Penelope kissed, sucked, and licked every part of her beautiful body, but when she dove her tongue inside of her wet cavern, Josie came apart in her mouth. By that time, Penelope was fully aching for the lack of touch on her part, but she didn’t care, it was all about Josie. The water had risen to Penelope’s chin, and so she brought her face away from Josie to watch her pant and moan in ecstasy. 

“You are really good at that,” Josie breathed. 

“I am,” Penelope said as she gathered her into her lap. “But I’m not done with you yet, Miss Saltzman.” Penelope brought her in close, and as the water welled around them, She massaged her pussy with her fingers. 

Penelope only used gentle strokes and sweet caresses and did her best to give Josie a soft climax, which she breathed into Penelope’s arms as her body stiffened in her lap, and when Josie was entirely spent and finished, the water had come up to their chest level, and Penelope played with her nipples, casually as they spoke. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Penelope asked with all the care and love she could summon out of her occasionally cruel and uncaring soul. 

“Fucked,” Josie whispered, and Penelope laughed hard. 

“That’s my girl.” Penelope nestled her in closer. 

“What about you?” Josie asked, wiggling her ass on Penelope’s lap.

“You are delightful.” Penelope wiggled back behind her. “This was about you, I’m fine.” 

“What if I?” Josie adjusted her hand so that it was between Penelope’s legs. “I did this?” 

She moved her hand up and down on Penelope’s thigh and she bucked behind her. Josie’s fingers slid between her pussy lips to find Penelope’s heaven. She came in only a few strokes then they slunk into the warm water.

“Thank you,” Penelope breathed into her ear. 

“Sorry, it was the best I could do.” Was she apologizing? 

“It was lovely.” Penelope kissed her cheek. “You’re lovely.” 

Penelope grabbed the soap and swirled it around Josie’s body, then dipped her head back into the crook of her arm and washed her long hair.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Penelope laughed at the question.

“Because I like you, Josie...very much.” She rinsed the shampoo out of Josie’s hair.

Josie cuddled into her embrace and fought against sleep. 

When Penelope was done with her hair, she lifted her out of the tub and did her best to dry Josie off. Carrying her was awkward; she was all but asleep in Penelope’s arms. Penelope wanted to wake up with Josie in her arms. She wanted to give them the best chance she could before she ruined everything by just being herself. Penelope was selfish, after all.

-x-

Josie was too tired to walk. Penelope laid her in her bed and turned out the lights. Her heart raced for a moment, yet when Penelope slid in behind her, and she felt her soft naked skin against her own, Josie gave into her total and utter fatigue. Penelope must have felt her heart race when she curled her into her arms. 

“You’re okay, Jojo. We’re just going to sleep.” Penelope kissed her temple and laid her head on the pillow next to Josie’s. 

Sex with Penelope was terrifying at first, and yet she was gentle throughout. In fact, the woman who made love to her couldn’t have been the womanizing asshole Lizzie made her seem. She felt warm and loved as she drifted off to sleep that night. Her pussy was on fire, and she could definitely feel where Penelope had been all over her body, but there was a kind of wonderful happiness knowing Penelope had her. Josie loved the ache and rawness she felt between her legs as each time she moved it reminded her of how it got there and how much Penelope did to ease her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't spend New Years with my sorority peeps this year so I'll spend it (hopefully) giving pleasure to my Posie peeps cause lets face it, you guys are better and deserve more.  
> To better days. Show your love by enjoying 2021 for me.


	5. It Was a Big Deal to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope wants more than that vacuum seal, double hand twist, gawk gawk 5000

Penelope’s eyes were red and she looked as if she hadn’t slept at all. Which wasn’t far from the truth.

Because she had been fucking Josie for most of the night.

She felt her clit throbbing and she tried not to think about it. She couldn’t get the image of Josie’s gorgeous tits and creamy thighs out of her head. And the feel of her hands in her hair as she sucked her clit. Penelope hadn’t been able to get enough of Josie. Even now she craved her. She wanted to taste Josie again. Smell her. Touch her. Screw her into oblivion.

“Mmmm,” Penelope moaned, rubbing her clit and stroking hard. She braced herself against the tiled shower wall. The memory of her fingers buried inside Josie was enough to make her cum all over her hand in under five minutes. She was both aroused and mortified by that fact.

Penelope quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone. She had six minutes to get to the Grill to meet Hope. She’d get there when she got there and Hope would be understanding if she was late. Hope was Type A and a stickler for schedules, but she was cool about not imposing her impossible demands on Penelope.

Penelope pulled out her phone as she got in the car, thinking about messaging Josie. But what would she say? What could she say?

It was only sex. Just two people getting their rocks off many, many times.

Damn it.

Now she was thinking about the way she had pressed Josie’s hips against the bed. Josie’s skin slick, her fingers deep inside her tight, hot pussy.

Penelope needed to get herself under control.

But Josie’s face was all too present in her mind. Her hair. Her smile. Her gorgeous, unbelievable body.

Penelope drove to Mystic Grill and pulled into the parking space.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Penelope said, sliding into the booth across from Hope.

Hope barely glanced up, typing something on her phone. “I ordered you a grilled cheese and black coffee.”

“You’re the best, dude.” Penelope said sincerely.

Hope put down her phone when their coffees arrived, going straight for the sugar. She always puts way too much of the stuff in everything. She had the appetite of a five-year-old. “So, want to tell me why you look like shit? Did you get any sleep last night?” Hope asked blandly, stirring her coffee.

Penelope ran a hand through her hair. “You wish you could look this good,” she lobbed back because that’s what she would be expected to do. Penelope Park with the quick wit and cocky banter. No one could know that she was feeling turned inside out.

Hope shook her head, sipping her coffee. “The bags under your eyes could have their own area code.”

“What?”

Hope laughed. “Where were you last night?”

_Wrapped around your fiancée’s little sister._

Yeah, Penelope definitely couldn’t say that to Hope.

“I’ve got a lot on my plate.”

Hope smirked. “Is it about that girl?”

“Maybe,” Penelope said vaguely.

Hope stared at her for a few more moments, daring Penelope to open up and speak. Penelope only stared back blandly.

_Nothing to see here, Hope. Don’t dig yet, I’m not ready._

“Are you going to be able to help me find a wedding venue today?” Hope asked.

Shit. Penelope had forgotten that she was helping Hope with wedding plans today.

“I’ll be fine,” She told Hope unconvincingly.

When the food arrived, Penelope attacked it. Sex with Josie had definitely built up an appetite.

-x-

Even though it’s her last month of classes and she’s got final exams to study for, Josie is texting Penelope almost every night.

Penelope is not complaining though. The sex is fantastic. But that’s all that they’re doing. The school work and Penelope’s occupation are good covers, but she realized that… Sex is really, genuinely all Josie wants.

And Penelope is hurt a little by that. Which isn’t fair to a woman like Josie who has managed to have a healthy sexual relationship right out of the gutter, no strings attached. She could teach Penelope a thing or two if she wasn’t such a stubborn idiot.

Instead, Penelope decided to push the question and fuck up their perfect sexual relationship.

**Penelope: Studying late? Want a dinner break?**

**Josie: I’ll get a sandwich at the cafeteria. But I’ll let you know when I’m done**

Penelope let it go and picked her up at the library half-past eleven, right on schedule. They got back to Josie’s place and she offers her ice cream, which is very much like the first time Josie asked her for sex.

The ice cream melts down the side of her mouth and Josie doesn’t lap it up with her tongue like last time. Penelope beats her to it. In a dirty kiss with a sloppy tongue to make sure she cleans up all of Josie’s warm, wet, slightly sticky mouth.

Josie dips her pointer finger in the ice cream and whispers, “thank you” as she sucks her finger off.

Penelope doesn’t know how it happens but the next thing she knows they are both naked and Josie is sitting on her lap on the bar stool.

Penelope kissed Josie hard, their teeth clashing together. She bit down on Josie’s bottom lip as she reached her hand behind her and dipped her fingers inside the ice cream bowl and smeared it across Josie’s chest.

Josie’s gasp quickly turned to a moan when she felt Penelope’s other hand pinch her hard nipple and slowly trail down to slip between her wet folds. She groaned as Penelope began to ease her fingers inside her.

“I like fucking you, Jojo.” Penelope whispered as she began sucking the ice cream off Josie’s chest.

Josie gripped Penelope’s shoulders as she arched her back, giving Penelope a up close wonderful view of her gorgeous bouncing tits and the ease of access to suck on them. Josie started to roll her hips against Penelope’s hand.

They were just finding their rhythm when Josie had an idea.

She reached behind her and Penelope let out a whine when her lips detached from Josie's hard nipple. But when Josie turned back with the bowl of ice cream and poured the remainder of the ice cream over Penelope’s chest, Penelope found herself more turned on by the pure want and desire written all over Josie’s face.

Josie started to clench around Penelope’s fingers as they continued to stroke her at a fast pace as she watched the melted ice cream cling to Penelope’s hard nipples and run down the valley of her breast and follow the path around her defined abs.

Josie came hard as she watched the melted ice cream drip down off her perky tits and onto her inner thighs. Penelope slowed down her movements, watching Josie’s face twist in pleasure with her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth slightly ajar as she rode out her most intense orgasm.

Penelope pulled her fingers out a few moments later causing Josie to whine.

Josie opened her eyes to Penelope sucking her fingers and could only think to return the favor, attacking her chest with kisses and licking every last bit of sweet cream off her tits. She got off of Penelope’s lap and onto her knees on the floor to follow the path the ice cream took down and around her abs with her tongue.

It wasn’t until she got lower that Josie grabbed Penelope’s ass and pulled her to the edge of the chair, blowing some air over her pussy that Penelope was finally able to live out her fantasy. She grabbed the back of Josie’s head and gripped her hair rather roughly when Josie flicked her tongue over her clit then took a broad swipe of her dripping wet core.

“Jojo” Penelope moaned, when Josie sucked on her clit and put her legs over her shoulders.

She wanted to tell Josie how she liked to be eaten out but she was too busy panting and moaning when Josie started thrusting her tongue inside her opening.

Josie knew how to work her and it was better than her fantasy could have ever been. It didn’t take long until Penelope was going through ecstasy and squeezing Josie’s head between her thighs and hair in her hand.

It wasn’t until they cleaned up and Josie was packing her out the door that Penelope remembers that she’s irrationally grumpy about this.

She leaned against the door frame and pulled Josie close for a lingering goodbye kiss. And then she pushed her again. “Let’s go out for dinner tomorrow night. Italian. I know a place in...”

Josie shifts uncomfortably. “We don’t need to go out for dinner.”

“But I want to. With you.”

“I’ve got a lot of studying to do.”

“After your exams, then. No rush.”

“I’ll be diving right into my senior project.”

“Miss Saltzman.”

Josie rolls her eyes and mimics Penelope’s serious tone. “Miss Park.”

“Fine.” Penelope stands up straighter and crosses her arms.

Josie raises her eyebrows. When Penelope doesn’t say anything else, Josie sighs and takes her shirt off.

“You have gotten exceptionally comfortable with this sex thing.” Penelope says. “Not complaining.”

Josie runs a finger along the edge of her bra. It’s red with a few extra straps that make Penelope think of tying her down.

“It’s not a big deal.” Josie says in a way that says _right?_

“It was a big deal to me.” Penelope admits.

“That’s because it goes against your rules.”

“Maybe.” Penelope licks her lips. “It gets you off too.”

“Only because it was with you and you are hot.” She drops her hand and pulls down her sweatpants until her underwear shows.

So much for leaving in a huff.

Penelope rolls her lips between her teeth and waits to see where Josie will take this.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

Penelope wants to take her over her lap and spank her but the only one who's done something wrong tonight is her. “Come here.” Josie comes closer and Penelope guides her hand down between her thighs. “Does it feel like I’m mad?”

“No.”

“Then drop to your knees and be thankful I’m so kind.”

Josie’s eyes light up. In a flash she pulls Penelope’s pants and underwear down and runs her finger on her glistening center, putting the tip of her finger in her opening. “Like this?” She asks, innocently.

Penelope smirks. “You can go deeper than that.”

Josie grins and inserts her finger all the way while she licks her like a lollipop.

And so, it goes. Penelope might be annoyed but she’s not so principled that she won’t take whatever Josie is offering. Especially when what she’s offering is the best thing she’s ever had.

-x-

Josie knows what she is doing when she texts Penelope at four in the morning a few days later.

Penelope knows what Josie is doing too.

That’s why she shows up twenty minutes later, freshly showered and a barely dissolved breath mint on her tongue.

“We need to stop doing this.”

Penelope doesn’t mean it, but Josie lets her have this conversation. She’s slowly wearing her down. Josie crosses her arms and smiles at her. “Why?”

“Because you’re young and I’m not. Because I want to take you on a fucking date and you won’t. Because we wind up yelling at each other half the time.”

“But the rest of the time you’re inside me and it feels so good, right?”

Penelope’s eyes darken and Josie doesn’t need to see her naked to know she’s ready for her.

Josie loves that.

She’s taunting Penelope, working her in hopes she’ll fuck her so good she won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.

“Yeah, it feels good, you crazy woman. Why can’t you sleep?”

“I just finished a practice exam, aced it, and was feeling restless.”

Penelope shakes her head and tugs Josie closer. “Come on, let's get naked. A few orgasms are exactly the sleep prescription you need.”

Instead of leading Penelope into her room, she takes off her clothes and goes to start the shower.

Penelope follows, watching Josie silently. They haven’t had sex in the shower yet.

Josie owes Penelope an apology, and this feels like a good symbol. Washing away bad juju or something. She starts the shower and holds the glass door open for Penelope. “Come here.”

She follows, naked now as well with an amused smile on her lips. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“And I’ve been sweating over finals for like, ten hours. I don’t smell good.”

“You always smell fantastic,” Penelope mutters, but she joins Josie.

Josie offers her some body wash but the bottle tumbles out of her hands and Penelope lifts her up.

“Don’t care if you’ve been working all day and night.” Penelope mutters, pushing Josie against the shower wall. “Want you anyway. Always.” She proves her point by pressing her thumb on Josie’s clit and makes her let out a strained moan.

Josie tightens her arms around Penelope’s neck. She closes her eyes as Penelope kisses her neck. She tightens her legs around her waist as Penelope inserts three fingers. Basically, Josie holds on as Penelope ravishes her because this is hard and fast and rough.

“You’ve got me. Always.” Josie promises. She’s a shitty girlfriend, because she’s too focused on a dozen of life goals that have nothing to do with a woman, but Penelope likes that about her. “I’m yours, you know that?”

“At four in the morning.” Penelope growls.

“And when I’m buried in a pile of books or taking an exam.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Am I?”

Josie cries it out this time “Yes!”

“Fuck.” Penelope growls. Her hand not a piston between Josie’s legs, tight on her thigh. Josie can’t even bring herself to kiss Penelope because her fingers are bumping a bunch of good spots inside of her and her thumb circling her clit is sending her into a moaning mess. But most effective of all are her words, squeezing Josie’s heart in her chest.

Hell, Josie didn’t even know that thing worked.

“Always yours.” Josie whispers. Her words crack a little as she tries to ride Penelope’s fingers, desperate to come.

Penelope’s hand slides to her ass squeezing her cheek and pulling her apart as she fills Josie up over and over again until Josie is sobbing her name.

“Jojo.” Penelope growls. “My Jojo. Mine. Fucking mine. Always.”

“Yes.” Josie says, but it’s not really a word, it’s a cry. She tips her head back against the wall and explodes for Penelope.

Josie laughs shakily as Penelope sets her down.

“Is that a sleep deprivation laugh?” Penelope asks as she wraps her arms around Josie from behind.

“No, I was laughing because I was thinking it’s a weird order.”

“What is?”

Josie turns in her arms. “That I don’t have any problem having sex with you but I’ve been struggling with agreeing to…”

Penelope smirks at her. “To…?”

“Tomorrow night is my last exam.” Josie presses a kiss to Penelope’s jaw then licks down her neck. “If you want to go out and celebrate with me…”

Josie feels her swallow against her lips. “Yeah?”

Josie grins. That was worth it. “Yeah.”

“You don’t have friends you’d rather go out with?”

Josie laughed. “You scared off my only friend.”

“I didn’t scare him off, I just asserted my claim.”

“And yet I’m not going out for drinks with anyone.”

“So, I’m the last option for filling your social calendar.” Penelope groaned, so Josie bit the crook of her neck. “Hey!”

“No whining. You want that date or not?”

“If we’re calling it a date, abso-fucking-lutely.”


	6. Come with me to Europe

Penelope picked Josie up after her exams and they headed back to her place.

Penelope asks her how it went, and Josie launches into a too-long explanation of why she didn’t like the exam questions, but she thinks she gave the answers the professor was looking for. Her answer lasts all the way back to Penelope’s place. Which is nice and Josie tries to steer the conversation to that, but Penelope just grins at her and asks another question about her exam.

Penelope’s been slowly unwinding as they’ve been talking. She took off her blazer and now she flicks open the top button of her dress shirt and Josie swears her panties get wet from that one simple action. “We can go out for drinks as soon as I get changed.”

“You want to go out to the campus bar?” Josie asks, although really, she just wants to help Penelope get changed, and by that, she means naked. And then she wants to ride her fingers like a rodeo bronco. It’s her celebration, after all.

Penelope makes a face. “No.”

Josie laughs. “Do you have a neighborhood bar around her?”

“Yeah.” Penelope watches Josie watching her slide off her dress shirt. “Or we could get a bottle of tequila and a lime from the store and come back to my place. Or your place. Hell, we can call up your friends and invite them along.”

“Seriously, I told you last night. Connor was my only friend. Being on an accelerated program made that kind of weird, because I stopped taking classes with the people I started with, and everyone else had already formed friendships. I mean I’m friendly with people…” Josie is babbling, she shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Penelope looks like she’s torn between glowering and being sympathetic. She fails at the latter. Glower is in full effect. “We won’t call Connor.”

“He’ll be so disappointed,” Josie says, laughing as Penelope roughly grabs her hips and slides their bodies together.

“I never wanted to get between you and a friend.” Penelope is serious about that and Josie appreciates it.

She kissed her jaw. “I know. But if being reminded that I’m not interested steers him away, then maybe he wasn’t that close of a friend to begin with.”

“How the hell are you this mature? I still don’t have that kind of objectivity.”

“Yeah? What friends hurt you?”

Something flicks in Penelope’s eyes, but Josie’s learned that while she can ask that kind of question and she’ll never shut her down… Penelope doesn’t answer, either.

But it’s Josie’s last day of school for a few weeks—until summer school begins, although she will have some prep for that to do, because she’s finishing her senior project for double credit—and Josie doesn’t want to go all emo about Penelope not sharing when she’s pushed for this to be light between them.

So, Josie doesn’t need to mess with feelings and secrets and heaviness. She’s got a hot friend who wants to do tequila shots with her to celebrate her last exam of the spring.

“Never mind. Bring it on, old women. Let’s go get some tequila and see how hard you can celebrate.”

Penelope grins at her, her white teeth glinting in the street light. “Famous last words, sweetness. Famous last words.”

-x-

An hour later, they’ve got tequila and limes and salt—fancy salt that the fancy corner store in her fancy neighborhood sells for just this purpose.

And Josie’s a little drunk, obviously, because she’s adding fancy to every other word. Fancy that.

They're sharing life stories. Penelope’s is considerably longer than hers.

Josie squints at her. “What happened?”

“I left the FBI to join my father’s company.”

Josie frowns, because that sounds… not fun. Penelope gives her a bland look that makes her want to be sarcastic. Not Josie’s finest personality trait. She rolls her eyes. “And now you’re a bodyguard. That’s a logical chain of events.”

“It didn’t work out. Although neither did being a bodyguard, so the common denominator there is me.”

“But you liked the FBI and it sounds like the FBI liked you.”

“Yeah.”

Josie doesn’t ask for more than that, It’s none of her business. But maybe they’re not so different. Penelope and her. She decided to share a little secret with her. Tequila makes her brave. “I’ve got one semester left. Then I’m running away. I know Lizzie could find me anywhere, so like, not literally running away, but I’m done with my family. I want to go live somewhere they don’t have a presence.”

Penelope gives her a long, perusing look. Like she’s trying to figure out if Josie is serious or if this is a fantasy of a college co-ed. “Where?”

Josie hasn’t figured that part out yet. “I don’t know. Maybe London. Paris. Sydney, Australia sounds great.”

Penelope laughs. “You know other countries have rules about who can just move there, right?”

“You don’t think the queen of England wants me in her backyard? I’m not my sister. I’m not likely to blow a prince and leak the video for the world to see.”

“You better not.” Penelope’s jealousy is cute. Always nice to be wanted. But in this hypothetical-but-very-real fantasy of Josie’s, she’s running away from Penelope, too. She shifts uncomfortably. “Jojo.” Penelope growls, and she waves her off.

“Let’s not talk about who I’m going to give future blow jobs to, okay?”

“Not okay.” Penelope tips Josie onto her back and crawls over her, tangling her hands in Josie’s hair as she crushes her mouth to hers, they make out like kids on Penelope’s very nice rug for a few minutes, then Josie pushes Penelope off her.

“I want another shot.”

“Maybe we’ve had enough.”

Josie gives her a look. “Really?”

Penelope snorts and pours Josie another shot. “Your funeral.”

Josie is warm and fuzzy, but she’s fine. She slams her shot back, then licks her lips and scoots back until she’s leaning against Penelope’s couch. “Where would you go, if you could live anywhere in the world?”

“French Polynesia,” Penelope says without hesitation. “Most beautiful place on earth.”

Josie nods. She’s been to Tahiti once. “Nice.”

“You don’t agree.”

Josie shrugs. “Hard to take over the world from the middle of nowhere.”

“That’s my girl.” There’s legit pride in Penelope’s voice as she says it, but the conversation just reveals the true divide between them. Josie wants a big cosmopolitan city and a life of important responsibility. Penelope wants bikinis… and no drama.

Josie falls silent, playing with a lime wedge.

“Let’s not talk about you leaving. Or me… escaping to an island. That’s just talk, you know.”

“Okay.” Josie doesn’t want to talk about it, either. She meant to tell Penelope that to share that she gets how family can be fucked up and it came out all wrong. Like she’ll be flippant when what they have ends, and she won’t.

She’ll always remember Penelope.

Always…

Josie’s stomach clenches hard at the thought of taking another person like she’s taken Penelope. It’s unfathomable, really, but Josie thought losing her virginity would be this crazy thing and it had turned out to be wonderful.

Maybe she’ll celibrate once they part ways. Josie’s certainly got enough fantasy fodder.

“Hey, smarty pants, stop that.” Josie looks up to Penelope and she’s holding out another shot. “One more, and then we take this party into my bedroom.”

“Not right here?”

Penelope grins. “I’ve got a nice big headboard. I want you to hold on to it while you ride my face.”

_ Oh. _ Josie’s skin bursts into flames and she takes the shot. “Alright then.”

-x-

“I want to take you away for the weekend,” Penelope tells Josie, rolling onto her back. Josie slides against her, one of her thighs wrapping over Penelope’s.

That’s all it takes. One hot press of Josie’s naked body against her and her arousal is striking through her. Josie laughs quietly at the pure want on her face.

It’s not fucking funny. Penelope wants to be back inside of her. She wants to mark Josie. Make her wet and stretch her to her max, so she’s sore tomorrow and remembers who owns her pussy.

It’s Penelope’s.

She’s Penelope’s.

She’s driving Penelope out of her mind.

They need some time where she’s not working and Josie’s not studying. Where they can touch and kiss and fucking consume each other, nonstop. So, they can quench this insane fire that burns so bright between them. But Penelope can’t even carry on a fucking conversation before rolling her onto her back and spreading her legs wide.

“I want to take you away for the weekend.”

“We could just fuck for a weekend here.”

Penelope nips at her shoulder. “I need to go to London next week. Come with me to Europe. We’ll go to Paris for the weekend, and then when we’re in London, you can go shopping or study while I’m working.”

“That’s not taking me away for the  _ weekend _ .”

“But the weekend would be all ours. No interruptions. And then real life will intrude, as it always does, but at least we will be together.”

“Shopping?”

“There are Agent Provocateur shops in both Paris and London. In fact, there’s one right around the corner from my flat.”

“Your flat?”

“My apartment.”

Josie hits her gently, but a flash of real hurt flickers across her face. Just for a second, and then it’s gone. “I know what it means. Why do you have a  _ flat _ in England?”

Penelope rubs her thumb over Josie’s cheek. “I lived there for two years. I thought it made more sense to buy a place than rent, turns out, that only makes sense to Americans. Their real estate system is a bit fucked up, and now I’m stuck with this place because I can’t seem to sell it. My cousin stays there often, so it’s not vacant, but he’s also just as agreeable to not stay there should I need it for anything.”

“You’ve got a cousin in England?”

Penelope’s got an entire English family, but she doesn’t need to give Josie a genealogy chart. “Yeah.”

“And don’t you…” Josie licks her lips, distracting Penelope from the conversation and she lowers her head, tasting the wet trail she’s just blazed. Josie’s lip is soft and plump and Penelope pulls it into her mouth. Josie groans and arches beneath her, but then she pulls away. “Stop it.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to either, so maybe I’m not trying hard enough, but you drive me crazy.” Penelope wraps her arms around her and rolls onto her back.

Now Josie’s on top. She’s in control and she wants to talk. She just needs to stay out of biting range.

“What was your question?”

Josie perches on her abs, her knees tucked together, her honey brown waves spilling over her shoulders and hiding her breast. Lady Godiva had nothing on Josie.

Innocent. Smart. Sexy as fuck.

And full of will-power and questions.

“Do you need it for anything?”

Josie crosses her arms and gives Penelope a stern look from on high.

“Next week I’m going to need it so we can play English Lord and his naughty maid.”

Josie sticks her tongue out, then drops her hands to Penelope’s chest. “More like… a proper young lady and the naughty butler.”

_ Jesus. Yes. _ “Whatever you want.”

“Okay. But I really need to work, so only a little bit of play.”

Penelope tugs her down so she can kiss her. “I love how smart you are. My sexy fucking brainiac.”

“Yeah?” Josie rubs her breast against her chest and Penelope lets out a groan. “Sexy?”

“Unbelievably sexy. When you take over the world, I want a full time job as your female gigolo.”

“You’re hired,” Josie whispers, raising herself high enough to grind down on Penelope’s abs. She starts at a slow, wet grind up and down her stomach. She likes it just as much as fucking.

“You want to see me come all over your abs?”

Penelope grins and nods.

“Such a cumslut.”

A mock gasp turns Josie’s lips into a perfect O.

“Too dirty?”

“Hardly. Give it to me, old woman. Come for me too.”

Penelope created a beautiful monster. She tips her head back and gives in to the hot, slippery sensations she demands and gets her release.

-x-

Paris was a non-stop sexfest. So, Josie should be sore as they take the Eurostar train to London.

She  _ is _ sore and she’s already told Penelope that, but she’s still worked her hand up Josie’s skirt and has her rocking against her fingers anyways.

Josie wasn’t  _ too _ sore. That’s why she wore a skirt, after all.

“I love your pussy.” Penelope murmurs in her ear. “It’s fucking Juicy.”

Josie blushes.

“And I love that you get embarrassed about that.”

“Just by the words.” Josie mutters.

“And it makes you gush at the same time. Dirty girl.”

Josie’s nipples tighten.  _ How long until they get to her place? _ Josie thunks her head back against the seat and the guy behind them clears his throat. Damn it.

“Can’t move,” Penelope whispers. “Still want my fingers?”

“Yes.” Josie breathes back.

“Let’s talk about your delicious pussy for a minute?”

“Oh, God.”

“Have you ever shaved it?”

“You know I only trim it.”

“Would you?”

“Yes.”

“You’d shave this pussy for me?”

Josie tosses her head back and rolls her hips, ignoring Penelope’s instruction not to move. Fuck her. She wants to come. “I’d shave it for me and let you enjoy it as a side benefit.”

Penelope laughs, but she tightens her arm. “And if I wanted you to shave it  _ for me _ ? Would you do that?”

_ Yes _ . In a heartbeat. Josie swallows hard. “Maybe you should do it yourself. Make me completely smooth…”

Josie stretches the word out until it fades into a slow, hungry breath between them as she watches Penelope’s face. She’s curved around her body, blocking Josie from sight. Josie slides her hand between them and squeezes her breast. Two can play at this torture game.

Except as soon as Josie starts, Penelope stops.

Josie pouts.

“Leave my tit alone and you can come.” Penelope whispers.

The blush crawls down Josie’s chest towards her own aching breast and she lets Penelope go.

“Good. When I get you to my place, I’m going to do just that, you know. I’m going to spread you out on my vanity and shave you bare, and then I’m going to lick you until you come on my face.”

Penelope loves going down on her. And Josie loves it, too, but good Lord, can anyone hear her? She closes her eyes as Penelope slides two fingers deep inside her. She doesn’t fuck them in and out of Josie. Instead, she finds her G-spot and presses there, pulsing a bit as her thumb starts to work her clit.

“Did you know the G-spot is the back of the clit?” Penelope asks, quiet as a mouse. Josie swallows a moan and shakes her head. Penelope makes a tutting sound with her tongue. “And you’re such a smart girl. What are they teaching you at that college?”

“Not that.” Josie pants.

She presses her fingers apart, intensifying the feeling. “It’s true. After I shave you, I’ll do this again. Give you a  _ thorough _ anatomy lesson.”

“Awesome.” Josie says and Penelope leans in closer, covering her lips with a soft, gentle kiss.

Then she flicks Josie’s clit, hard, with her thumb.

Josie moans and Penelope swallows her cry. She does it again and Josie jerks. A third time pushed her over the cliff, sending her spiraling into a free-falling climax.

Twenty seconds later, the railway equivalent of a stewardess comes by and offers them warm towels for their hands. Penelope takes them both with a straight face while Josie reconsiders her question about sex killing her.

“You’re so gorgeous when you come,” Penelope whispers as she hands over a towel.

Yes, definitely dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I completely forgot to post a chapter before the last one... R.I.P. to that content

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments
> 
> Purely inspired from [Be Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBAHqRnSgRw) and [Focus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEs8wEwcuXI) even though there really is no relation
> 
> Enlighten me on what F/F is [@_Intensional](https://twitter.com/_Intensional)  
>   
> (Or if you only want a follow, just ask, I'd gladly do it)  
> (But fr pls talk to me, I'm going insane stuck in my bedroom)


End file.
